The Thief that stole the Moon
by irislafey
Summary: A plan to steal from the most powerful man in the empire leads Rukia on a journey of discovery, potential, war and above all love. It was supposed to be easy, after all the emperor was impotent. Too bad nobody told Byakuya that. Rating may change as the story progresses. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello there. I've had this story in my head for a while now, most of it is written, ending and all. I blame it for the fact that I am suffering some form of writer's block for Arya's story. I blame the story itself on a silly series about Chinese emperors and their concubines and on Evenstar lady's story with which it has the same setting (aka emperor, concubines and Bleach) but not the same plot, and in my opinion my writing style fails miserably in comparison to Evenstar lady's. Anyway, thought I'd share this. Review and let me know what you like and what you don't._

_I don't own Bleach, Rukia or Byakuya. I do like to think I own my own thoughts though :)_

**The Thief that stole the Moon**

**Chapter 1**

Rukia took to the roofs her only witness the white moon and the gentle breeze of spring. She had gotten it. The treasure of lady Ise was safely tucked in her pocket. She grinned, she was by far the best thief in the capital, maybe the whole empire. Of course, such a treasure, she couldn't keep for long, so she made her way to her contact on the black market. Kuukaku Shiba was always awake so it was no surprise to Rukia to see the woman drinking sake and smoking her pipe when she got to her house.

'I did it!' Rukia said triumphantly and handed her the prize jewel of the Ise family, the Nocturne Diamond.

'Ah, I was wandering when you would show. Very nice, very nice. I have a buyer ready for this baby.'

'So soon? But I just told you I would steal it yesterday.' Rukia sighed. Kuukaku was a wonder. She knew everything that happened in the city as it happened.

'Yes dear, but you prepared for the heist since a fortnight ago.'

Rukia shook her head 'I don't even want to know how you knew that. You make it sound like you have spies all over town.'

'I trade in more than one type of valuable little one.' The woman smoked her pipe grinning. 'Still I would like to know how you got past the latest security at the Ise mansion.'

'We all have our trade secrets Kuukaku-san. Now, as for my part-'

'As always half is yours.'

Rukia nodded as Kuukaku gave her a sack of coin.

'I imagine that after this you will take a break.' Kuukaku added

'Yes, but only because there are no more decent things to steal in this town.'

'What do you mean? I heard some perfumed lord just gifted lady Kazumi with a gorgeous pearl necklace.'

'Yes, but there is no challenge in it. The Kazumi estate can be robbed by a toddler, really.' Rukia sighed, there was seriously a lack of imagination among the people creating safes in this town.

'Well if there is a challenge you are looking for why not the imperial jewels?'

Rukia almost choked on the tea she was drinking.

'Are you kidding me? The imperial estate is a forbidden maze.'

'I understand it can be more than a challenge.'

'Yes, and more trouble than they are worth.'

'I do have a buyer interested in acquiring the White Moon necklace, the one the old empress used to wear.'

'Well he can be as interested as he likes. The location of the imperial jewels is not even known to outsiders. There is no way to steal something if you don't know where it is.'

'But if you could find out?'

'How? The only way would be to enter the palace and no one is allowed in unless they are servants or concubines.'

Kuukaku beamed at her. Rukia laughed 'You want me to be a servant in the palace? Dear friend, they make a thorough check of every person they employ. Family background and all. How is a beggar orphan from the Rukon district to be hired as a maid in the palace?'

'I wasn't thinking of you being a servant.'

'Then what?'

'A concubine.'

At this Rukia laughed harder but Kuukaku eyed her seriously.

'You're not joking. To be allowed in as a concubine I would need to be of noble birth and I should be good at dancing, singing, playing the harp and other things noble ladies do. Which I am not. But say I master dancing and the likes, there is still the matter than I am a low born orphan.'

'Well, you might be, but this letter will arrive at the Ukitake estate from his distant cousin in the south telling him his somewhat niece, Rukia Ukitake has been sent to him to be presented in as a new concubine for the emperor. If you agree of course.'

Rukia's eyes grew big. 'You can't be serious. A concubine has responsibilities which forgive me but I plan to do with just someone I love, or at least like. The emperor isn't on my favorite people list.'

'I keep forgetting you're a virgin.'

Rukia blushed 'Well I am barely 18 and excuse me for not giving myself to just any guy on the street.' The closest she got to having sex were her experiments with the girls at the pleasure house who gave her lessons on kissing and other pleasurable activities.

'Experience is not a bad thing. Granted, you will need to be a virgin since there is a medical examination when you enter the palace as a concubine.'

'I am not crazy. This plan is bound to backfire.'

'Yes, you are right, it is probably too risky. I will have to tell the buyer the imperial jewels are out of bounds.'

'Yes, you do that.' Rukia got up and left. She pulled her hood over her head as she made her way over the rooftops and the deserted streets. Her mind was racing faster than she was. To pull a heist like Kuukaku suggested would be the crown jewel to her beautiful collection. She would truly be the queen of thieves, the one that stole the moon from under the cold emperor's nose. She grinned at the thought of a man that had so much being deprived of his most prized possession. She climbed down in a familiar courtyard and placed the bag of coin she got from Kuukaku in the mercy box at the monastery.

'Back again little one.' A voice came from the shadow. She pulled her cloak over her head so that her face was completely in shadow before she turned to face the priest.

'Lovely night, Tessai-sama.'

'Yes, the moon shines more brightly tonight than it did last night.'

'Stay safe old man.' She said and she was gone the way she came. Her room in the attic of the old bell tower awaited her. That night Rukia dreamt of the moon reflected on an icy lake where a lady in white waited, her back turned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**The Palace**

Yoruichi moved swiftly through the palace as she had to meet the new concubines for Byakuya. Ever since his parents died on that sea voyage to visit the Karakura kingdom 7 years ago Byakuya had stopped being the kid she knew and loved. He became distant and ruled the kingdom justly but coldly. She had been one of his father's advisors, but more than that she had been a friend to both Sojun and Ayame and they had asked her to take care of their son if anything was to happen to them. So she was in the weird position to be the Emperor's Advisor, a title given to her by Ginrei when he died shortly after the tragedy that befell his son and his wife. It was a weird position because while Byakuya might have been inexperience at 18, he was no longer so at the age of 25 and she was now given tasks such as this one: To meet and instruct the new concubines. It was boring work with boring noble girls who knew nothing about being advisors to the emperor or true companions. After all concubines were not there just to produce an heir. They could prove valuable helpers for the monarch.

'Lady Yoruichi.' The court physician greeted her with a smile that made Yoruichi shiver. The woman scared even her although she was one of the people that knew Retsu Unohana the best.

'Doctor Unohana. You're here early.' Yoruichi smiled.

'One has to get up early if they are to be on time for the Goddess of Flash.'

'How many new concubines do we receive this month?' asked Urahara. The man was the head of research and development but he was close friends with Yoruichi and so he tagged along anywhere the woman went.

'10.' Said Unohana

'Why do we bother?' Yoruichi sighed 'He hasn't any interest in any of the ones we already have.'

'The elders pressed the matter again is my guess.' Said Urahara 'They want an heir as if our emperor might drop dead tomorrow or something.'

'Byakuya will live to the ripe old age of 100. But any more doe eyed girls and you might have to bury me, after I cut down every elder who makes me go through this every year.'

'Who knows, maybe you are lucky and someone interesting will pop up this time.' grinned Urahara.

'Here they come.'

The palace guards opened the door and in came the 10 girls most of which were accompanied by servants and ladies in waiting. There was but one who was alone. A small black haired girl with stunningly beautiful violet eyes.

'Welcome to the palace. The emperor was busy so he sent me to greet you into your new home. I am Lady Yoruichi Shihoin. Now, if you would please. Say goodbye to your families and friends and follow lady Unohana through that door.'

The ten noble ladies were led to a closed room where they would one by one be examined by the doctor to pronounce them healthy and untouched. At the end the ten were called out in alphabetical order.

'And finally Lady Ukitake Rukia.' Yoruichi said as the small girl with purple eyes stepped forward.

'Lady Rukia, welcome to court. Lord Ukitake told me of your arrival from the far south. The ladies selected for the emperor have to be of age. You look to be so small as to not be older than 15.'

Yoruichi was sure the girl would stutter and go shy, she was therefore surprised to see her frown and stand up straighter 'I am 18 and I am not small.'

Yoruichi blinked twice before laughing. Finally a girl who had a bit of spine. True enough the south did breed girls to be a bit wilder.

'I don't doubt you one bit. Now, if you all will follow me, I will show you the palace given to his majesty's concubines. It is a big place and there are 40 older concubines who will be like your sisters in your stay here. You will each have your own room but other than that, you will share the palace together. The imperial estate has several buildings including the imperial palace, the home of our emperor which if you are lucky you will visit at least once. As it stands, the concubines are allowed free access to most of the estate, but there are places which are off limits and they will be made known to you by the guards.' Yoruichi talked as they made their way to the concubines' new home.

'Lady Yoruichi, when will we be allowed to meet the emperor?' asked a girl called Nanao of the noble house of Ise. Probably Rukia's victim from two months ago. The thief couldn't help but smirk thinking back at that heist.

'The emperor is busy with affairs of state. He will make time to meet you if he can, but if not, there will be a great festivity at the end of spring and there is a tradition that the concubines dance for the imperial court.'

'Three months from now?' asked another girl.

'Yes.'

'So we won't meet him for 3 months?' Nanao confirmed.

'As I said, his grace is very busy.'

Rukia was jumping for joy. If she could just complete her task in the next three months she would be out of here and she wouldn't have to even meet the bastard.

'Here we are.' Yoruichi led them through a gate decorated with roses. Two women were there to meet them.

'Welcome to the Rose Palace. My name is Nemu and this is lady Miyako. We are the eldest here and the ones in charge of his majesty's concubines.'

'I'll leave them in your hands lady Nemu, lady Miyako.'

'Thank you lady Yoruichi.' Miyako said smiling.

Yoruichi flash stepped out of there. The girls were in awe.

'Yes, lady Yoruichi is the Goddess of Flash.' Miyako smiled. There were few people who knew of the magical powers governing the imperial world, and even fewer who saw them in action. Rukia found this information lacking. This was the first time she saw someone move so fast. It meant that Kuukaku's information on the incredible skills of the palace guards was true. Shit! What had she gotten herself into? If that woman was to pursue her, she stood no chance of escaping this place in one piece.

Much later than she wanted and after meeting most of the concubines while they ate supper, she was shown her small bedroom and was left alone with just a servant girl to get ready to sleep. Kione made to help her remove her clothes.

'I can do this myself.' She said smiling at the servant who looked shocked at the proposition. 'I would like to take a bath before going to sleep.' The woman nodded a bit confused but less so now that she had something to do as she opened the door to the bathroom adjacent Rukia's room and started preparing the water and the scented oils.

'Not so much perfume.' Rukia said as she came into the bathroom after stripping to a thin tunic. 'Just verbena will do.'

Kione nodded but said nothing.

'Um, are you not allowed to talk to me?' Rukia asked confused that the woman didn't answer her not once.

'Um, no my lady. I can talk, but most concubines prefer I stay quiet.'

Rukia smiled at the servant girl. 'You can talk to me. I don't mind, in fact I'd love to hear some stories about life here in the imperial estate.'

Kione smiled back visibly more relaxed. 'I can tell you some stories while I help you wash.' She nodded.

'No need to help me. Just sit down on that chair and start your story.'

Kione's eyes grew big. 'But my lady, I must help you and I could never sit down in the presence of a lady of the court.' Rukia sighed, this was going to take a while getting used to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**Abarai Renji**

It had now been three weeks since Rukia entered the palace. Some part of her still questioned her sanity. But she had done her homework and she knew there was very little chance to pull the job off otherwise. Not to mention that she found out the emperor was probably impotent or something of the sort since there were so many whispers that he had very little interest in the concubines and that is why the elders kept pushing more into the palace, hoping that one of them would catch the steel emperor's eyes. Steel eyes were right. She had seen a portrait of the emperor and his eyes were truly as cold and grey as steel. In any case, she was happy to believe the impotent rumors as it seemed the guy couldn't care less about his new or his old 'freeloaders' as she liked to think of herself and the other concubines.

She took to walking around the estate a lot. She had almost every building memorized by location by the end of the second week but there had been no opportunity to find out the imperial vault's location. She didn't mind much because she knew she had one year to finish the assignment (Kuukaku guaranteed her that and Rukia knew the woman was good on her word) and she had been enjoying herself. The food was great and she had befriended one of the cooks. A guy named Sentaro who took a liking to her almost immediately and almost showered her with flower in his excitement when he learnt she was a distant relation to lord Ukitake who had apparently help him find the great job here in the palace. The other concubines did not seem too friendly with each other but Rukia barely spent time in the concubine palace anyway.

'Ah, lady Rukia.' It was Miyako.

'Lady Miyako.' Rukia bowed low as was customary to a lady who had already shared the favor of the emperor, although it had been years ago.

'We barely see you around here. Don't you find the palace to your liking?'

'Um, not at all my lady. It is just that the imperial estate is so vast, and I took a liking to exploring it.'

'That is all very good but you are skipping every meal safe for breakfast. You might get sick if you continue like this.'

'Oh, I have been eating a lot.'

'Really? Where?'

'The kitchens.' Rukia said and knew instantly that was not really a lady like thing to do. Myako's brows raised in surprise.

'Ah, well then, that is not so bad. But I would like you to occasionally join us for dinner or lunch.'

'I will. I did not mean to be rude or anything.' Rukia added.

'Perfect, now, lady Yoruichi might have told you when you first came in. there will be a great festivity at the end of spring and we will prepare a dance for his majesty and the court.'

'Lady Yoruichi did say something like that.'

'We will begin practicing for the dance in one week's time so make sure to be present for the rehearsals.'

'I will, but I am not a very good dancer.' Rukia added.

'Not to worry, the steps won't be complicated and you will have enough time to practice.'

Rukia nodded.

'Now, tell me, have you been to the gardens yet?'

'Not yet, but I am planning to go to the ones to the south tomorrow.'

'Ah, the Sand Oasis. It will probably be your favorite as it has many plants and flowers from the south where you come from. Make sure to pick up some flowers for the dinner table on your way back.'

'I will.' Rukia smiled and was glad the lady did not ask her anything about the South. She had learnt a bit about the region where she was supposed to come from but she feared talking to people who had actually been there.

The south gardens were indeed beautiful. Rukia spent part of her day admiring sand rugs with delicate spiraling drawings and vividly colored flowers blooming from prickly cacti. But she had not really come here to see the garden. There was a building next to the garden she didn't have access to and she was there to see if there was a way inside that place. She hoisted her elaborate dress up after she made sure there was no one around her and climbed the wall to the first window. The room the window lead to was empty so she quickly went inside. It looked like a storage for documents. She took one book off a shelf and opened it. It was some sort of ledger, dates and sums were neatly stacked in columns with notes on the third column. This was not what she was looking for. One hour later and she realized the whole room was stacked with financial documents all dating back almost 20 years. The door leading further into the building was locked and she didn't want to risk unlocking it when someone went by it so she decided to call it a day and return to the concubine palace, maybe lady Miyako or lady Nemu knew something. After all, it was not unusual for a concubine to be interested in jewelry. She had barely made it back to the ground when she heard footsteps close by. She didn't have much time to rearrange her dress so, she jumped with her feet inside the little pond just as a man with red hair and tatooes on his face came into view. She turned smiling at him as he glared daggers towering over her. Well, such an odd pineapple hair style, or maybe one of those cacti flowers, he did look prickly.

'Hello.' She said splashing around a bit.

'Who are you?' he demanded 'What are you doing here?'

'Oh, that is rather rude, you could at least say good day before asking questions.' She continued to smile all the while hoping he had not spotted her climbing out of the window.

'Hello. Now who are you? I have seen you in the kitchens.'

'My name is Ukitake Rukia and I am one of the emperor's concubines.'

The man blinked 'What was a concubine doing in the kitchens? Was the food not to your liking?' What was a concubine splashing about in the pond for that matter? But he felt that question was a bit too obvious.

'Oh, no. I made a friend there and he has the funniest stories.'

'You made a friend with the kitchen staff?'

'Yes, his name is Sentaro and he has the nicest stories about his children.'

The man looked at her funnily.

'Now, I gave you my name and occupation. It's your turn.' She added deciding it was enough splashing about for one day and got out of the pond. He extended a hand and helped her out of the water.

'Abarai Renji, captain in the imperial guard.' He said puffing his chest when she now stood next to him.

'Nice to meet you captain. Do you come to this garden often?'

'I do actually, I am originally from the south you see, and this place is as close as I can get to home.' Red emergency lights started blinking in Rukia's head. This guy was a southerner. Not good!

'Can you help me pick some flowers for the dinner table at the concubine's palace? Lady Miyako asked me to.' She smiled hoping it didn't look fake or too strained.

'There are some desert roses near the exit to the main road. I can show you where they are.'

'Thank you. This place is so big, I can easily get lost in it.' She said innocently. Not that she had not already seen the roses or did not know where the exit was, but playing the fool was how people underestimated you. Not to mention she needed to keep his mind off of the question, where are you from?

'How does one become captain of the imperial guard?' Rukia asked, that was a safe way away from the South.

'Well, I am half noble born from my mother's side, this gave me an advantage in being selected for the office core. After that, I had to climb my way up the army ladder through my achievements.'

Rukia listened to him talk and asked a few questions here and there until they reached the roses.

'Thank you for helping me sir.'

'Not a problem my lady. I will escort you back to the concubine palace.'

'I would not wish to impose, after all, you must have important duties as a captain.' Did captains move as fast as that lady Yoruichi?

'I am off duty now actually. And I would like to know more about you. Concubines don't usually get out of their palace much.'

'Well, I am not like the other concubines.' Rukia smiled. Which was bad because she did things other concubines did not drawing way too much attention to her. She needed to think of a way to not stick out so much.

'So, where are you from lady Rukia?'

'Oh, I come from the south too. Just like you.' She answered with the truthful lie, after all, if he found out after that she had been lying that would certainly be more suspicious.

'Really? Is that why you came to these gardens?'

'Yes.' Stop asking stuff you prickly idiot.

'It is nice to meet someone from back home. I am from the city of Nath.'

'Oh, well my family is from Galateea.' She loved her memory and how she remembered all the things Kuukaku made her learn in her two months preparation to get to the palace.

'I've been there once. The city is beautiful at night when they light up the gas lamps.'

'Yes, the blue light of Galateea is one of the wanders of our empire.' That was common knowledge.

Rukia was glad they had reached the concubine's palace.

'I am afraid they are waiting for me inside.' She said.

'Not a problem. Next time we meet maybe you can tell me more. Have a nice day, lady Rukia.' Captain Abarai bowed and ran off.

Rukia sighed, that was a close one. Maybe she should hit the library and research more about Galateea in case she runs into the red haired captain again. Until then the South Garden and that odd archive place was off limits.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**Kaien Shiba**

Next stop on the exploration tour was the gardens to the east, or the Vine Lands. These were completely different from the south ones. They were richer in green and the plants needed more moisture. It felt like she was walking through a jungle although she had never been to one before. She decided she liked this garden better than the one to the south. Mainly because she could climb trees and swing from vines. The natural foliage provided perfect cover and she could easily hide herself from prying eyes. She was up a tree looking down on a river with a small waterfall when two soldiers strode by talking. She listened in on their conversation. She had been doing this for a few days now. Trying to find information by spying. She had learnt a few interesting things about that speed lady Yoruichi used, they called it flash step and apparently the imperial guard was full of people capable of doing it. More bad news for her.

'Captain's Bankai is as scary as she is.' Remarked one of them. Bankai was another thing she had heard mentioned before and she found the notion interesting, it sounded like a very deadly technique.

'I can't feel my ass, it's that sore from the beating she gave me, and only because I wasn't on time for training.' Said the second.

'Yeah, well, be grateful she didn't send you to the hospital. Lady Unohana is scarier than her by far.'

Rukia saw the two men heading away and she silently chuckled. Lady Unohana had indeed been scary but she was a doctor, what could a doctor do to have soldiers scared of her so? She looked up and froze. She had been so distracted listening to the soldiers that she didn't realize she was being watched.

'Holly Shit.' She tried to leave but her foot slipped and now she was dangling off the branch holding on for dear life with both her hands. The stranger looked down on her and grinned.

'I have to say I never heard a girl swear like that before.' He added.

'Help me up, will you?'

'Why would I help a little spy like you?'

'I am not a spy.' Well technically she was spying, but she would not admit to that ever!

'Oh, then why were you eavesdropping on the two gentlemen before?'

'I was here first, they just happened to come along. It's not my fault they started talking.' One of her hands slipped. If she fell she would make a huge splash in the river below.

'I am lady Rukia, one of the concubines for the emperor. Now help me before I-' her hand slipped and Rukia found herself falling until the man caught her wrist and pulled her up.

'I've never seen a concubine climb trees before either.' He grinned as he set her down on the branch next to him.

'You must not have seen many concubines then.' Rukia smoothed her clothes and glared at the man.

'Is this any way to thank your savior?'

'I wouldn't have needed saving if you hadn't scared me.' She crossed her arms.

He laughed 'You are a lively one aren't you. Captain Kaien Shiba. At your service, my lady.'

'Rukia Ukitake.' She started climbing down and a few moments later she landed lightly on the ground near the river. The captain followed her.

'I take it those two were not your soldiers. So why were you spying on them?' Accusing him of the same thing would make him back off, right? Maybe.

'I was not spying on them. I was merely taking my afternoon nap in the trees when you came along.'

'So you were spying on me?'

'Not at all. I was here first, remember.'

'Impossible, I didn't see you.'

'That is because there is a place up top where the leaves obscure the view from below.'

Rukia made a mental note to take better care at scouting her surroundings.

'In any case my lady, you should be careful in the Vine Lands. They are sometimes used as practice ground for the soldiers. You could get hurt.'

'I can take care of myself just fine.'

'Obviously.' He grinned at her, it was really annoying. 'But I would still insist on escorting you back safely to the concubine's palace.'

'Very well. But we must first pick some flowers for the dinner table.'

Rukia was glad to see the concubines' palace gates. It meant that the infuriating general would go away. She pushed the gates open and with a swift and rather rude curtsy she bid Kaien good bye and closed the door in his face.

'Ah Rukia. Such beautiful flowers you picked today. The Vine Lands I take it.'

'Yes. Where I met the most obnoxious captain.' She hissed at Miyako.

'Oh?'

'Some guy called Kaien Shiba.'

'Ah, yes, he can be a bit cheeky.' Miyako smiled her eyes glittering slightly. 'Come, dinner will be served soon.'

Rukia followed her elder her mind working hard, there was something she was overlooking about the guy. Something was too familiar about him. She sat down. Dragged a bowl of warm potatoes towards her. Something…

She bolted upright scarring poor Nanao who sat on her left. SHIBA? As in Kuukaku Shiba? What the hell?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

**Sui Feng**

Now this was a garden to her liking. The West Gardens had pines and evergreen vegetation, beautiful rock formations and tall stone walls on which to rock climb. Rukia explored to her heart's content as she found a small cave and went inside to find stalagmites and stalactites and a beautiful blue stream with cold water that she could drink. Definitely the best garden by far although in all honesty it looked more like a forest than a garden. She explored as much as she could of the cave before stopping as her clothes were too constricting for her to continue. She was about to come out of the cave when she heard fighting.

She hid herself and made no noise as she surveyed the area. Two people were moving faster than she had ever seen people move. The fight left Rukia numbed with awe. These had to be the most elite of the emperor's soldiers. They traded blow for blow and it seemed that none was letting the other win any ground. She stayed hidden for a long time as the two women sparred. She recognized the Goddess of Flash when she slowed down a bit. Lady Yoruichi was a warrior and Rukia couldn't help but marvel and envy the woman who it seemed had everything, beauty, grace and power and she didn't have to be a concubine either. The two finished their fight and left. Rukia breathed a sigh of relief as she got up to leave as well. It was almost dusk. She took two steps from her hiding place and almost jumped out of her clothes. The other woman appeared swiftly in front of her, frowning, a sting on her finger pointed at her.

'Identify yourself!' the woman commanded.

'Lady Rukia Ukitake, I am a concubine of his majesty's.' she bowed low. Was she going to die now?

'What were you doing in the west gardens?'

'I was exploring the cave with the blue water.' Rukia had never met a person like this one. Her voice was clearly made to interrogate and through fear alone she made Rukia say the truth.

'Relax Sui-Feng. I know this little one.' Yoruichi showed herself behind Rukia grinning.

'Lady Yoruichi.' Rukia bowed low.

'She watched us fight, why would a concubine be interested in fighting? Are you sure she isn't a spy?' Sui-Feng asked.

'She would be a very lousy spy if she dresses in a kimono and spies on the master of espionage without masking her presence.' Yoruichi grinned.

'Still, she watched us fight. Why?' Sui-Feng demanded once more.

Rukia found herself answering truthfully again 'Because it was beautiful and I want to learn too.'

'You want to learn how to fight?' asked Soi Fon

'Yes.' Rukia said determined.

'You are a concubine, you don't need to know how to fight. Besides, how we fight, not just anyone can do that.' Explained Yoruichi

'I-I know I could never be as good as you two. But I would still like to learn to fight properly.'

'Don't you have a dance to prepare, lady Rukia?' asked Yoruichi

'I am not very good at dancing. And besides, sword fighting is much more exciting.'

Yoruichi laughed 'That it is. Very well, tell you what. If Miyako tells me you have mastered the dance, then you can come look for us and we will help you learn how to fight.'

'Really?'

'Yes, really. Now run along little one. It's almost time for bed.'

'I am not little!' Rukia had regained her courage. Yoruichi laughed as Sui-Feng looked confused from one woman to the next.

That night Rukia made up her mind. There was little she could do until she found the imperial jewels, and by the looks of things it would take a lot of nights for her to get through all the documents in the archive room, but during the day she needed to increase her skills if she ever hoped to escape the imperial estate. So being trained by a captain would at least make it easier for her two acertain the real strength of the imperial guards and if they had any weaknesses she could exploit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Good Samaritan**

Two weeks had passed since Rukia saw Yoruichi and Sui-Feng spar and she had improved her dancing greatly. Miyako had but praise for her as she dedicated herself to the dance with renewed force every day. The concubines had a day off from dancing and so Rukia went out exploring. She had not heard of a garden in the north of the estate but her logic told her there had to be one. After all, you don't have gardens dedicated to just 3 of the 4 cardinal points.

She was about to give up on the bloody northern garden since her stomach was growling for food when she discovered it. Thick high walls and two guards at the entrance.

She made her way to the entrance smiling at the guards when her path was barred by the spears they wielded.

'I am lady Rukia, his grace's concubine and I wish to visit the gardens.' She said as demanding as she could muster.

'The gardens are off limits to everyone.' One of the guards said.

Rukia turned tale. This was the first time she found a place to be off limits that didn't make sense to be off limits. Naturally such a thing would not keep her away. After all, the greatest thief in Seireitei was not easily intimidated by a wall and two old guards. Turning the corner and out of sight she quickly climbs the wall and jumps inside without being noticed by anyone.

The garden is vast just like the others but it is not so much wild, as a landscape artist's paradise. There are many cherry blossom trees all around and a stream of clear water with fat Koi fish swimming upstream was flanked by lush green grass trimmed to be like a soft rug. She keeps her hiding place for a while, careful to see if there is anyone inside.

For the first time, she meets nobody. The garden's only inhabitants being the fish and the birds singing on branches with Sakura not yet in blossom. As much as she loved the west gardens, this one had an elegance that was unmatched by all the others. She enjoyed the solitude a while longer until the sun began to set.

* * *

It was a very chilly day when Rukia revisited the cherry blossoms. The sky had a gray cast to it and there was talk of a late spring snow in the air. She didn't mind much since she had never really been cold before even on the harshest winter day. But with such weather prognosis the dance class, which took place in the little courtyard next to the concubine palace, had been stopped and Rukia got to revisit the north garden. The Sakura were almost in full bloom and a little frost made them sparkle in the dim light. She loved the place so much and it was never inhabited by anyone. Such a waste of beauty.

She went to the stream and smiling she concentrated on the water's surface. A thin layer of ice formed but melted away quickly. This power of hers was what made her almost impossible to catch. There were many chases through the streets of the capital ending in her pursuers slipping on ice, some in the middle of summer. She grinned to herself. This little trick and her medallion were the two things that Rukia loved about herself. Of course the medallion was just a thing, but it was the thing that gave her a name and a birth day. She had it since she could remember and it had been a miracle that when she was a child no one took it from her since it was made of silver. She kept it safe all these years thinking that maybe in time she could find her parents with its help. After all, if someone cared enough to gift a child a silver medallion, they had to have wanted her, maybe even loved her?

* * *

The dance was going great so Rukia decided to find lady Yoruichi and lady Sui-Feng and get them to teach her how to sword fight. Rukia being a thief knew to defend herself and she could even wield a dagger efficiently enough, though she had thus far avoided using it in her nightly carrier. She did not like the idea of taking a life, taking other people's possessions, well, that was always up for discussion. She had packed a lunch and a book and went to the west gardens in search of the two ladies. So she waited there by the cave and waited until it was clear the two ladies would not show up. Sighing she gathered her belongings and strolled her way back to the palace. She did not look where she was going until she heard fighting nearby. She looked up and saw she was near the wall of the North Gardens. Someone was inside. She had never met anyone who was permitted to use them so naturally, her curiosity got the better of her. She easily scaled the familiar wall and took to the cover of the shrubbery as she advanced. The fight was deeper inside the garden but she knew the place almost like the palm of her hand. She found the fight easily enough. A man dressed in black wearing a mask running from four armed guards with masks on. Rukia sighed, the man probably didn't know how to get inside undetected and now he was probably going to be punished.

'Halt! You won't escape this time.' One of the guards said.

Rukia had a soft spot for the underdogs so she decided to give the guy a hand. She picked up a pebble and concentrated. The moisture on the grass turned to ice and two of the 4 guards slipped she threw the pebble at one who was till up and knocked him off balance before coming out of hiding and tripping the last guard standing she turns at the masked stranger and takes him by the hand smiling.

'Come!' she rushed through the garden and reached the wall still holding the man's hand. She climbed over the wall and waited for him to do the same. He hesitated.

'Do you want to be caught?' she asked annoyed.

He climbed up and she jumped on the deserted alley. Deciding to go left the man followed until they were far away from the garden.

She stopped breathing heavily.

'That was a close one!' she said laughing 'What were you doing in the north gardens anyway? Don't you know they are off limits? Anyway, those guards will still be looking for you, you should take this chance and get out of the palace.'

'Who are you?' the man's voice was muffled from under the mask.

'Oh, Rukia, my name is Rukia, I am one of the new concubines to the emperor.'

'Why were you in the gardens?'

Rukia frowned, shouldn't this man be grateful she had saved his life? Why was he asking her questions instead of fleeing for his life?

'I like it there. It is quiet and the Sakura are about to blossom, for the love of everything beautiful, I don't understand why that garden is off limits.' Then it hit her, what if this man was there for different reasons, maybe to kill the emperor. Her eyes widened and she took a step back 'Why were you there? Don't tell me I just helped a criminal?' she took a fighting stance.

The man took off his mask revealing himself.

'Y-you are Byakuya Kuchiki.' She wanted to run, but shock had rendered her immobile.

'The gardens are off limits, lady Rukia, because I use them.'

'Your Grace!' the four guards had caught up to them. They took off their masks revealing captain Kaien, captain Abarai, another man with white short hair and a fox face and lady Sui-Feng. 'Are you all right?'

'I am fine Abarai. This training session is over. You are all dismissed.' Rukia felt her knees buckling, it had been a training session?

'What about her?' asked Abarai. Rukia saw he had a bruise on the side of his head where she had hit him with the pebble. She closed her eyes. This was the end. She was done for. There was no way she wouldn't be killed after this. She had attacked the captains of the imperial guard, she had invaded the emperor's private gardens and she had almost called him a criminal. Well, this is what you get for reaching too high. She mused, Rukia, the greatest thief in Seireitei killed because she tried to save the emperor from a training session. Kuukaku-san will die of laughter. Why didn't she stick to the plan?

* * *

Byakuya was in the middle of a training session with 4 of his captains when out of the blue two of them tripped on the grass and a third was knocked down by a pebble as a woman jumped out of the bushes and knocked down captain Sui-Feng. He stopped Senbonzakura's attack he was preparing just as the girl, because she was too young to be a woman, took his hand and beckoned him to run. He was too surprised by this development so he followed the girl all the way to the edge of his garden. She climbed the wall as if it was nothing and once up there she frowned at his hesitation. By now his surprise had turned into curiosity. Clearly the girl didn't know who he was. So he played along.

When she stopped she was out of breath and laughing. The novelty of the ease this girl showed around him was, to his surprise, refreshing. Her next words proved she had no idea who he was, well, he did have a training mask on, but still. He asked who she was.

She was a new concubine, Rukia, she did not give her family name, just her given name, which was odd and too personal.

'Why were you in the gardens?'

Her answer was simple and Byakuya had no doubt that it was true. She was no threat to him, she was just a silly girl. But she was a sharp silly girl, she realized he was acting odd for someone she had just rescued.

'Why were you there? Don't tell me I just helped a criminal?' she took a fighting stance. If he said yes, would she attack him? A part of him was curious. But the game had gone on long enough so he took off the mask.

The shock was plain to see on her face. Her eyes big as saucers and shining with fear.

'The gardens are off limits, concubine Rukia, because I use them.' He replied dryly. Honestly, how did the concubine get inside his personal gardens? But he already knew the answer to that since she had easily climbed over the wall.

'Your Grace!' the four captains arrived at last. 'Are you all right?'

'I am fine Abarai. This training session is over. You are all dismissed.' He saw the silly girl fall to her knees.

'What about her?' asked Abarai. He spared her but a glance. Well, she would definitely not try to enter his gardens now. It was punishment enough. He turned and walked away. Gin and Renji followed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Begining to train

'What were you thinking going into a garden when the guards told you it was off limits?' Nemu asked as Rukia was now back at the palace where Sui-Feng and Kaien brought her and she was being scolded by Nemu and Miyako as they waited for lady Yoruichi to arrive and pass judgement on her. She didn't say anything as the older concubine went on and on about how reckless and stupid she had been.

'Did Gin tell me the truth? You were knocked off balance by a little concubine, Sui-Feng?' Yoruichi came in laughing followed by doctor Unohana. Oh brother, could this get any worse?

'She took me by surprise that is all.'

Yoruichi laughed again. 'Well done Rukia, you knocked some sense into those pompous captains.'

'I-I didn't know. I didn't mean to knock you down lady Sui-Feng.'

'It's captain Sui-Feng to you.'

'Captain Sui-Feng, I am so so sorry. I went to the west gardens to look for you and lady Yoruichi and when I didn't find you I just…wandered.'

'Wandered over a 3 meter high wall and into a private training session. You could have been seriously hurt.' Exclaimed Sui-Feng

'Yes well, I thought you were going to kill him he had no sword while you four were armed.'

'Are you kidding me? His Bankai was out, we were the ones in need of saving.' Kaien said massaging the back of his head where he had fallen when he slipped on the ice.

'How did you manage to trip me and Gin anyway?'

'I didn't, you lot just tripped on your own and I took advantage of it.' Rukia didn't want to tell them about the ice. She had a feeling it was not a thing she should share.

'Why did you search for us lady Rukia?' asked Yoruichi

'I completely mastered the dance so I was coming to ask for your help to train with a sword.' She would probably get a sword thrust through her belly and nothing more now. She sighed.

'Sword training?' Miyako asked confused.

'Yes, Rukia expressed her wish to learn to fight. But if you can knock two captains off their feet my dear, I doubt you will need combat training.' Yoruichi grinned

Rukia said nothing, she just waited for her punishment to be decided.

Yoruichi sighed 'Go with lady Unohana, she needs to see if you are injured in some way.'

'I am fine, really.'

'Yeah, it's my head that has a huge bump on it.' Kaien laughed

'Come along lady Ukitake.' Unohana pulled Rukia away and by the time she returned the only ones still present were Miyako and Nemu.

'So, what will my punishment be?' Rukia asked.

'Every day you will go to the West Gardens at 7 AM in the morning and train with captain Sui-Feng. Don't be late, she doesn't abide tardiness.'

'What?'

'You get to learn how to fight with a sword.' Explained Miyako

'But-'

'Isn't that what you wanted?'

'Yes, it is, but I broke the rules. I-'

'Relax, there is no punishment. Though please refrain from entering the emperor's gardens from now on.'

Rukia nodded vigorously. She would never set foot in those gardens again. Keep well away.

'Also, you are to practice the steps of our dance every day three times. You learnt them already, but I don't want you to forget them by the time we must perform.' Said Nemu.

'Yes Sir.'

'I am not Sir.' Nemu said annoyed.

'Sorry.'

'You may go now.'

* * *

Rukia continued to train like she promised Nemu for the coming dance but did not venture out of the palace only for the lessons with Sui-Feng and an occasional visit to the kitchen. Sentaro told her she should go to the northern gardens and try to meet the emperor again but Rukia said that she would rather concentrate on not getting killed. She had not yet started actual sword play. Sui-Feng made her run every day 10 km and balance herself on the narrowest branches. Balance she said was essential for a person who wanted to master the sword. Rukia absorbed every lesson with fierce determination until one day when she was practicing her dance she saw a wooden sword left in the training courtyard as it was going to be used as a prop by a group of new recruits who would be performing for the coming festivities. She picked it up and tried to figure out the weight and balance of the blade. She slashed and twirled it around as she continued to practice the dance steps. As she ended with a diagonal slash she heard clapping. She turned around thinking it was Nemu or Myako but it was captain Shiba.

'Impressive, you would have cut yourself only half a dozen times had that sword been the real thing.'

'Yes well, I have barely begun learning a week ago.' Huffed Rukia.

'Really? Well then, I take it back, it is not bad.'

'Why are you here captain Shiba?' asked Rukia

'To see the fool who will probably feed the koi sooner rather than later.' Kaien shrugged

'What?' Rukia was confused

'The whole palace has been talking about you for the past week. The concubine that caught the emperor's attention.'

'I, I didn't. They are mistaken, I am nothing to the emperor.'

'That is true, but the others don't know that. Still, you unlike most of the concubines actually talked to him. Which means you will probably be dead soon.'

'Why would the emperor want to kill me for that? If he did he could have just kill me in his garden.'

'Oh, the emperor doesn't want to kill you. The other concubines though, well, they will see you as competition. It is a bit sad that you can't defend yourself.' He pointed at the wooden sword in her hands.

'Well, I can't sword fight yet it's true, but I can defend myself.' Rukia huffed.

'Let's see then.' Kaien stepped forward.

Rukia threw away the bokken and readied her stance. She didn't know what this man wanted, but she could defend herself, after all, living on the streets all her life meant she could hold her own. They danced around each other neither wanting to make the first move and then Rukia attacked. Kaien dodged easily but when he attacked Rukia managed to dodge as well. The captain wasn't really serious in this fight, but even so, it was not the fight he had thought it would be. The girl didn't trip over her skirts, she actually knew how to fight. Finally dodging a high kick Kaien decided to get serious and in two seconds flat had Rukia oh her back.

'Well, you're not completely hopeless.' He said standing over Rukia. Then out of the blue Kaien was on his back. Rukia had tripped him and she got up.

'Thanks, neither are you.' She grinned extending a hand to the bewildered guardsman.

Kaien laughed as she let Rukia help him up. This sound seemed to frighten the birds in a nearby tree and Miyako came rushing out of the palace.

'What is going on here? Captain Shiba?'

'Hello lady Miyako, I wanted a word with you. Lady Rukia, it was interesting meeting you.'

'Likewise.' Rukia smiled. The guy wasn't so bad once you got to know him, but he could sure piss her off sometimes

Next day at dawn Rukia entered the West Garden. She had Nemu give her a black training kimono for the training session and she had her hair up in a ponytail so as to not bother her. Her wooden sword was at her side. (the idiots left the prop there, so why not use it.)

'You will leave that sword home from now on. We will train with real swords.' Sui-Feng said as she too arrived in the gardens.

'Isn't that dangerous?'

'I never train with wooden swords, they don't have the same balance or weight as a real sword, and it will only get in the way of training.'

'Ok. I understand.'

'Good, now, let's begin. You will run 5 km every morning from 6 and by 7 you will have completed the strength exercises and will report to the training grounds in the east side of the estate. Do you know where they are?'

'Yes, I do.'

'Good. We will meet there at 7 every day and you will learn to sword fight. Today you will continue with your training as before.'

* * *

Rukia was so excited she had arrived early the next day. Sui-Feng arrived exactly at 7 with two very real katana with her. The hour had passed by so fast Rukia had not even time to breathe let alone think. Sui-Feng was not an easy teacher. She believed learning came from experience and experience was earned by fighting so Rukia had been trying to parry and dodge her attacks, barely making any ground at all. She was cut in 3 places and had at least a dozen bruises. Her hands were trembling and she had two blisters on her fingers.

'Right, well, that is it for today.' The captain told her. The woman wasn't even out of breath. 'Until tomorrow I want you to practice 1000 vertical slashes and continue running another 10 km before dusk. I will know if you didn't.'

'OK.' Rukia said. Sui-Feng left her still sprawled on the floor breathing heavily. How was she going to be able to do 1000 slashes when her hands felt like lead? Still, she was learning to fight and that made her happy. Half an hour later she dashed out of the training ground and headed for the West Gardens where she could practice her 1000 slashes and run till her legs gave out.

* * *

The week went by with Rukia's muscles screaming at her after each fight with Sui-Feng. She had been thoroughly beaten by the guard and it seemed to be getting only worse as the week progressed. Her arms were too tired most of the time. Her dancing had suffered for it too, her once fluid movements were now interrupted and clumsy. Lady Miyako had given her more dancing homework saying that she needed more practice than the other girls since she was the only one who could not keep the rhythm. She had not seen the emperor since the horrible incident and for that she was grateful. There were less than two weeks until the dance.

'You need to stop training with Sui-Feng for the next weeks. You can't go dancing with bruises all over you.' Protested Nanao. The only concubine Rukia had befriended

'I don't care about that and you know it. Besides, if I perform lousy, the other concubines will stop being hostile towards me and stop seeing me as a threat. I really don't want to feed the Koi.' She was eating fast, she still had 500 slashes to do before bed.

'You are unbelievable.' Nanao gave up.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you andy cma, ugly boi, and Dubir for the nice reviews. Dubir you wanted to know why Rukia changed her mind. I probably didn't expand on it much, or it was a weak hint, but Rukia is a thief for the thrill of it (as in she likes a challenge) and what better chanllenge than to steal from the emperor himself. She doesn't have a notive against the emperor in particular, but as Yoruichi pointed out, Byakuya is a just ruller only he is slightly cold, leading to his people not caring about him, or making crazy stories about him that aren't really true. Rukia (at least my Rukia) likes stealing from the more fortunate, so obviously, the emperor is one of those people. It's not personal, it's business, sort of. As for the pace of the story, well, I have written a lot of it, but I focused mostly on specific moments, sort of sliding over periods of time with just a few sentaces. I'd like to delude myself into thinking it's a style, but truth is, it's more me being lazy and out of inspiration. Anyway, the captains do have some role into the plot, so I introduced them separately. I will try to keep the dynamic between them and Rukia as true to their personalities in the Anime as I can, though they may be a bit OOC since it is a different universe. Also, about the magic in this story. Their power level is not as devastating as the one in Bleach. And maybe as an afterthought. Rukia didn't realize Byakuya's Bankay was out because the sakura blades were masked by the sakura petals in the trees and all around. I know, I know, very weak explanation, but it's how I roled with this one._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Doomed

Byakuya was heading for the training grounds with Gin. It was early in the day, but he had not been able to spar with his guard in the past week with all the maters of state he had to deal with. So he decided to get some training done before breakfast. No one trained this early or so he thought when he approached the training grounds and heard the sounds of steal on steal clashing.

'Maybe I should go see who it is, you grace.' Gin suggested.

'No need, we'll both go.' This had to be Shiba and Abarai sparring, those two never lost a moment without clashing swords.

He was dumbstruck. He could have pictured Sui-Feng training, but he wouldn't have dreamt that she was sparring with that concubine. Sparring was used loosely as he observed that "Rukia no last name" was barely keeping up with the captain's attacks. The concubine was not very good at fighting, but still, her face showed the determination he had seen on her face that day when she got them both away from the four captains. Sui-Feng knocked the girl down and turned to greet them with a silent bow. Of course the guard had sensed their presence and showed her respect to the emperor. The girl on the other hand was none the wiser. She had her eyes closed and screamed her frustration.

'I am never going to get any better if Miyako keeps making me dance! Can't you come and talk to her Sui-Feng? I mean really, learning to sword fight is much more important than some stupid dance.' Sui-Feng frowned down at her.

'What? If I were the emperor I would rather watch a duel than some 100 girls twirling around all doe eyed.'

Sui-Feng looked at the two figures. Rukia saw the gaze of her teacher shift and followed it. She felt all the blood rush to her face as her eyes met the grey ones of Byakuya Kuchiki.

She finally recovered enough of her sense to get up and then fall on her knees in a low bow, definitely without grace but then it was expected with all her injuries and sour muscles.

Byakuya didn't know whether to feel offended or amused by this turn of events. This concubine really was like none before her. She had just insulted the traditions in the palace, and not for the first time mind you. Of course the fact that he secretly agreed with her had nothing to do with anything, she assumed too much, so he would teach her a lesson.

'Since dancing is so beneath your skills lady Rukia, you need not attend the dance of the concubines.' He said calmly. Rukia looked up at him incredulously, he was kicking her out of the palace? Madam Kuukaku was going to be so disappointed.

'You will however demonstrate your swordsmanship at the end of the dance.'

Rukia's eyes grew wide with fear.

'But your Grace, I don't know how to sword fight.'

'That is not my problem.'

Rukia was sulking. Her head was on the table as Miyako bandaged her cuts. Nanao and Nemu were there but no one said anything.

'Just say it already.' Rukia whined

'You're doomed.' Said Nemu

'Not necessarily. You still have 10 days to get your skills up.' Said Miyako

'You're joking right. 10 days to learn how to properly wield a sword.' Laughed Nemu

'Well, it isn't like she will have an opponent.'

'You mean you want her to have a routine, like a dance.'

'Something like that, you will still need to demonstrate kendo moves, but if you incorporate them in your dance.'

'Right, because dancing is so easy that adding a katana to the mix will be a walk in the park.' Rukia said sarcastically.

'Ok then, don't do that, just go to the emperor and ask for forgiveness and tell him you can't do it.'

'I can't do that!' Rukia burst making lady Ise jump. 'Sorry Nanao. You weren't there, he would never accept that, he will kick me out of the palace and then-.'

'Well then you have 10 hard days ahead of you.' Ended Nemu

And so it began. It was no longer one hour a day, but 10. If not Sui-Feng, Miyako asked captain Shiba to take over her training, and he was just as ruthless as Sui-Feng. Rukia fell asleep every night with her body crying in pain but she felt she had improved a bit. For one she was no longer so out of breath, and although the bruises hurt, her muscles no longer cramped, she could also fend off Sui-Feng's strength just enough to divert the blow now. It was not much, but she felt more fluid in her movements. There were just three days until the celebration and with all her improvement, Rukia was still panicking.

'She is not going to get it.' Said Sui-Feng as she and Kaien drank some tea watching as Rukia executed her routine.

'She is too rigid.' Added Kaien

'And there it is again, she keeps missing that step.' Sighed Sui-Feng as Rukia tripped again.

'How are things going here?' a soft voice asked.

'Lady Miyako?' Kaien bowed. Sui-Feng nodded to the older woman in acknowledgement.

'Lady Miyako, to what do I owe such an honor?' asked Rukia bowing.

'I had to come see how you were doing.'

'I will make a complete fool of myself.' Rukia said dejected.

'Oh come now, I am sure the emperor wants to see you succeed.' Miyako petted her on the shoulder 'Why don't you show me what you have?'

'It will be painful to watch, please forgive me in advance.' Rukia bowed and went in the center of the room and started her routine, in one hand the sword, in the other a ribbon.

5 minutes later she finished.

'Well, it is…different.' Miyako said tactfully.

'If by different you mean cringe inducing.' Added Kaien

'Not so much, but there is something that might help.'

'What?' asked Rukia hopefully?

'Why don't you leave the ribbon aside or tie it to the sword hilt. Your precision with the sword with two hands will definitely be better.'

Miyako took Rukia's practice sword and the ribbon and tied them together then moved the sword around and the long red ribbon moved with it. 'Try it Rukia. Shiba-san, bring me a samisen. Don't think too much now. Just do what feels naturally to the music.'

Rukia listened to Miyako's music and twirled the exquisite sword around. It was the music, or maybe just the relief from restrictions, but Rukia felt inspired and she danced like she had never done before. It was magical, the ribbon seemed to be an extension of herself, and it never once touched the ground. As Rukia slashed down, the ribbon went up and as she raised the sword and turned in a perfect circle the ribbon floated around her. As the music died out Rukia breathed heavily but she felt she had done better than before.

'Well, how was it?' she asked. Miyako was smiling at her. Sui-Feng was frowning and Kaien grinned.

'Do that and you will be all right.' Said Miyako.

'Thank you lady Miyako.' Rukia bowed blushing. 'Thank you everyone for helping me.' Sui-Feng left frowning.

'The captain didn't like it, did she?'

'Sui-Feng is a soldier first, seeing a sword used in a dance, maybe it wasn't the best choice lady Miyako.' Said Kaien

'Well, she should be used to it. When she fights all her moves are fluid like a dance, a deadly one.'

'Lady Miyako, can we get a ribbon fitted perfectly to my sword by the dance?' asked Rukia

'I'll have it ready by tomorrow. And I'll look for a more festive kimono.'

Kaien nodded his approval and Rukia sighed in relief. She was not going to make a complete fool of herself.

It was the day before the dance and Rukia was practicing as Kione played the samisen for her when she got a visitor.

'Oh, so beautiful.'

Rukia lost her concentration and messed the steps.

'Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you. I just came by to see how you were. You haven't come to dance practice and when lady Miyako told me you were going to perform separately.'

'Oh, lady Nanao. It's fine. I just hope I won't make a complete fool of myself tomorrow.' Smiled Rukia

'You won't you are so beautiful, and your dance is so daring. Is that a real sword?'

'Yes, well, I have to give a demonstration of my sword fighting skills. I bet the captains will laugh at my failed attempt.' Sighed Rukia. She was not happy that because of this routine she had to skip her lessons with Sui-Feng, the real lessons. But either way she knew that after tomorrow she could return to them, real sword fighting. She missed having Sui-Feng facing her. The guard had come by that morning just to let her know there would be no training until after the dance. Then she left. Miyako said that Sui-Feng probably had some guard duty or other.

'No one will laugh.' Smiled Nanao 'You will leave them all in awe, and the emperor will ask for your company afterwards.'

'I doubt the emperor sees me more than another mouth to feed under his roof or that this routine will make him think otherwise.'

'But you are so pretty and so brave, you will surely get the emperor's favor.'

'Nanao, you are not just pretty, you are beautiful, and you are kind. If there is anyone to gain the emperor's favor that will surely be you.' She saw the smile returned to the noble born.

'Thank you. You are so kind Rukia-san.'

'How is the dance going?' Rukia asked Nanao

'Oh better, I am now performing in the front row.'

'Really? That is great, you are very talented.'

'I just hope I don't trip right in front of his grace.'

The two continued to talk until late afternoon when they returned to the palace for dinner. Rukia continued to practice until it got dark. She was satisfied with the routine. She had a good stance for the sword exercise and her movements were fluid enough. It was not great, Kaien said she had performed better with Miyako playing, but Rukia knew, it was because back then she didn't follow a routine, she just danced the way she wanted, but she couldn't do the same for the celebration, there was a huge chance she would fall flat on her face if she didn't follow a routine.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Dance

'This is the kimono.' Miyako was showing her an incredibly beautiful kimono. It had three layers, the first was a body, sleeveless, covering her neck all the way to her netter regions and hugging her body perfectly, it was silver with soft pink sakura petals that only showed if the light hit the material in a particular way. The second layer was white and silk. On her skin Rukia felt it was like water. The over layer was dark blue with pink sakura flowers imprinted on it. Rukia loved it. She tried it on and it fit perfectly. She practiced the dance one more time. The kimono didn't restrain her movements at all. This was going to be perfect. She went to sleep thinking that nothing bad could happen now. Clearly faith had something to say about that.

* * *

Rukia was nervous. She was pacing up and down in the chamber where all the girls were gathered before the dances would begin. No one was talking to her. Even Nanao who had given her a warm smile and wanted to say something was dragged away by two mean looking concubines. Rukia sighed defeated, this hostility would end once she made a complete fool of herself. What had she been thinking the night before when she thought all will be ok.

'All right everyone. Gather around.' It was lady Miyako 'You all know what to do, when the bell chimes, you will all enter the great hall and perform. Don't be scared, you will all do great.' She smiled kindly. 'Rukia, a word.'

'Yes lady Miyako.'

'The girl who was supposed to play the samisen got ill. There is a replacement, but don't worry, she knows what song to play.'

'Ok, thank you.'

'Don't be nervous. You will enter when the bell chimes a second time.'

'I think I am going to throw up.'

'We are all out there. You'll do fine.'

Rukia nodded, she felt her voice leaving her. She was going to make a fool of herself and embarrass her friends. Oh and Sui-Feng as well, for all the effort she had put into her, she was going to be a complete klutz. She continued pacing when all of a sudden someone collided with her.

'Ups, sorry.' The concubine laughed. Rukia looked down at a ruined kimono. That woman had splashed a cup of green tea on her. Shit she quickly took the top layer off while everyone started laughing at her. Nanao looked frightened at her but the bell sounded and everyone left Rukia alone in the room. Rukia felt like crying. She couldn't possibly go out like this. She was in the white over layer, she felt like crying but remembered the effort Nemu put in her makeup. She would have to perform in what she had on or not show up, and leave the castle. She looked around for her sword, the dance was sure to end in about 10 minutes. Where was it, her sword, she had set it up against the wall. This was not happening to her. She had no kimono and no sword. She sank to the floor, this was hopeless, and she felt tears forming up.

She ran out thanking whatever god out there made the festivities be held next to the training ground. Ribbon or not, there was bound to be a sword there she could use. She found a dozen or so swords but they were under lock and key. She picked the lock easily with a pin from her hair making her hairdo come undone. Oh well, she didn't like the feel of the ornaments anyway. She pulled them all out and let her hair fall softly on her shoulders. She took the first sword from the row and dashed back inside the waiting room. The dance would look odd without a ribbon so she took the sash from her kimono and tied it as best she could to the new sword hilt. She hoped it would stick. She hoped, but there was no time to check as the bell chimed and she had to go outside.

Byakuya was bored out of his mind. That dance had been such a dull affair. The need to be seen and admired was so plain to see in each concubine that he barely watched half of it. The other half was spent surveying the people gathered there. Yoruichi was chatting gleefully with Unohana on his left so he was left with studying the ones present. He spotted Sui-Feng. The captain probably didn't want to see her training partner make a fool of herself after this. He regretted his decision a little, mainly because it was a blow to Sui-Feng as well as that concubine. He had expected the girl to come begging to be let back in the dance, but it seemed the girl had a bit more spine than that. She was going to make a complete fool of herself, at least it was going to be entertaining. The dance ended and everyone clapped. Byakuya heard his captains chatting to his right.

'That red head has a nice rack.' Abarai remarked. Typical Abarai

'You always look at their chest. What is it with you, didn't you have enough tit when you were a babe?' replied Gin

'Only you can think of your mother at a time like this.' Sighed Abarai

'Will you stop that, these are the emperor's women.' Hissed Shiba

Well he never thought Shiba would be the voice of reason. The gasps heard all around made him turn from his captains to the dance floor.

'What is she wearing?' he heard Abarai ask

'That is what I call gutsy.' Laughed Yoruichi

Gutsy wasn't the word he was looking for. More like crazy. Rukia Ukitake was standing in the middle of the floor in a white almost too thin to be considered appropriate kimono, almost by normal standards, by his, she was practically naked. And the music started.

Rukia froze, that was not the song she had been practicing too. Shit shit shit. 10 seconds passed and she had not made a move. She felt the sash she had tied up fall when she entered the dance floor. This was not good. Rukia closed her eyes feeling the panic inside. Then she heard a voice.

_'Why are you scared? Draw me out into the light!'_

He watched as she stood there as if frozen. It was silent, only the music could be heard, unlike with the official dance. When she started to move a gasp was heard from all around. She had drawn forth a katana only it wasn't a katana at all.

Rukia's eyes grew big with wander as the sword turned from black to white, the white pommel continuing with a ribbon of purest white. She heard the laughter in her mind. What sorcery was this? But she would think on that another time. She had a dance to perform. Her feet danced, her hands followed, the sword was light as a snowflake in her hands. She ended her dance breathing heavily she felt drained, so drained that she fell down but her knees didn't hit the ground, they hit ice. She had done this? Why? She hadn't concentrated at all. This was bad, really bad. She looked up and saw everyone looking at her stunned. She didn't look straight at the emperor, she fear that the most, but she sought Sui-Feng or Kaien or Miyako but she found Yoruichi.

'Well this explains a lot.' The advisor said grinning. 'Since the emperor forgot how to speak let me just say Rukia, you are like a breath of fresh winter air. Thank you for the beautiful dance. I look forward to seeing you more often. You must come have some wine with me one afternoon soon and explain how you came by that Zanpakuto.'

'Thank you, your Grace, you are too kind. Um, what is a Zanpakuto?'

Yoruichi almost lost her composure then. 'You don't know what it is but you wield one with such grace? Ha, here's a lesson in humility to our elite soldiers. What do you say your grace, did you like lady Rukia's dance?'

'It was improper.' He said as neutral as he could. He got up and left. Rukia cringed. Yoruichi got up too and went to Rukia.

'Don't mind him. You just shocked him. Now, come tell me who designed your kimono.' Yoruichi helped Rukia up. She managed to sheath the sword and it returned to its original simple form.

Rukia felt embarrassed at first. She was scared she would say something inappropriate. Little by little Rukia recovered her courage and began to talk and smile with Yoruichi and Unohana without feeling out of place. The celebration continued with music, drinking and eating. Rukia had been introduced to a couple of influential people. The nobles Kyoraku and Aizen among others. It was getting late and Rukia felt her head a bit light from alcohol and she was also drained from the dance, more than she should have been. She managed to bid her goodbyes to the lady Yoruichi and Lady Unohana and was about to leave the hall.

'That was some performance.'

She turned around 'Oh, captain. Yes, well, I am just glad I didn't trip and fall.' She said earnestly.

'Kaien, this is the emperor's woman, what are you doing wooing her?' Gin intervened.

'Stop that, Gin. Forgive him lady Rukia, he has had too much to drink.' Added Kaien

'His name is an alcohol beverage after all?' Rukia couldn't suppress a smile.

'Ha! I like her. She has a good sense of humor.' Laughed Gin.

'Good night lady Rukia, I have to get this idiot to the barracks or he'll sleep with the koi tonight. Try to rest up and eat something ok.'

'Goodnight captain Shiba.' Rukia exited the hall and was met by 10 angry concubines.

'How dare you embarrass us in front of the emperor?' one said

'I embarrassed you?'

'Going out there looking so…so uh. His majesty now thinks we are all trash just like you!'

'I doubt my conduct showed poorly on anyone but myself.'

'We'll teach you to mind your own place.' Two of them advanced on Rukia who backed away. How do you reason with crazy people? She knew that if she wanted she could get out her katana but it was not her katana, it was borrowed so she didn't want to damage it. She dodged the first two concubines and they collided with each other.

'You saw that, she attacked us first!' a third said and the rest came at her all at once. But they didn't get too far. Sui-Feng appeared as if from thin air and, her own sword out gave the concubines pause.

'You lot best get back to your own rooms. It is not safe to roam the estate so late at night.' Sui-Feng turned to Rukia when the concubines had gone.

'Did they hurt you? Why didn't you take out your Zanpakuto?'

'I thought to, but then I thought, this is not really my sword, I was afraid I would damage it.' She took the sword off and extended it to the guard.

'I borrowed it from the training hall near here when my own sword went missing just before the dance. I hope I didn't embarrass you tonight.'

'You didn't embarrass me.' Sui-Feng said but did not take the sword. 'You keep it. It chose you.'

'What do you mean it chose me?'

'A Zanpakuto is a spirit sword. Only a select few can wield them. This one here, it chose you, otherwise you would not have been able to draw it out.'

'What does that mean?'

'It means you have powers. Ice to be exact.' Sui-Feng eyed her suspiciously. 'But you already knew that didn't you? You made Kaien and Gin trip on ice in the northern garden.'

Rukia didn't want to lie so she said nothing.

'Why did your parents send you to be a concubine? With powers like yours, you could have been so much more.'

'I don't know.'

'Idiots, most of the nobles are idiots. I should know, I am one too. Only noble families have skills to wield a Zanpakuto, well, almost only noble families. There are exceptions. Still, sending a daughter to be a concubine before checking if she can actually be a Reaper? Talk about a waist of talent. Did you know there are less and less Reapers born? If this continues the defenses of the empire will surely suffer.'

'What are reapers anyway?'

'They are people like you and like me that can use these special swords to channel their own power through them.' She pulled out her own sword. 'Once a Zanpakuto chooses a wielder there is no turning back. So that Zanpakuto is yours and it has a name only you can give it, or some say that you must discover it. The scholars are not yet decided on it.'

'A name?'

'Yes. We will begin your training two days from now. You will need tomorrow to rest. A Zanpakuto can drain a novice within the hour.'

'Thank you, I can't wait to begin training again.'

Sui-Feng nodded 'Come, I'll escort you to your palace. Miyako and the others are probably beginning to worry about you.'

The two walked side by side.

'So how did I do?'

'Your diagonal slashes were weak, your footwork was shaky and your balance as you pivoted was almost impossible to watch.'

Rukia felt her heart break. She had not done well after all.

They were greeted by an excited Miyako.

'Great, you are back. I was just about to send Kione to look for you.'

'What is it?' asked Rukia

'The emperor asked for you tonight.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Permission

_'The emperor asked for you tonight.'_

Rukia felt like a bucket of cold water hit her in the face.

'You must be mistaken. I can't.'

'You can, and you will. What is it?' Nemu came out to greet her and saw the fear on her face.

'I can't do this.'

'Rukia, you entered the castle as a concubine to the emperor. What did you think it entailed?' asked Nemu.

'I know, I know what it meant, what it means. It's just. Oh Nemu, I…I've never…'

'Well obviously. All concubines are virgins.' Explained Nemu 'You're afraid. It's understandable, but Rukia, this is good. This is what everyone here aspires to.'

'I know.' Rukia couldn't tell her she wanted nothing to do with it because she entered the palace to steam the Moon necklace. How twisted could faith be? In all honesty it was her fault too. Instead of keeping a low profile she had to go out exploring and meeting people she was supposed to avoid. She closed her eyes and accepted her faith. She might find the emperor just wanted to chat. Yeah right. She turned to Sui-Feng a look of defeat on her face.

'It's going to be OK Rukia.'

'Have you…I mean, do you know how it is?'

'I was married at a young age. My husband died shortly after in the war. I won't lie and say the first time is easy. But it is worth it in the end.'

Rukia nodded as Sui-Feng bid her goodbye and left. Soon after she changed her kimono and left her Zanpakuto in her room hidden under a loose plank in the floor. Kione and Miyako came to escort her to the chambers of the emperor. The chambers were big, exquisitely decorated yet not over the top or too much. Rukia felt cold and not because of the thin kimono she wore, that sort of cold never bothered her anyway. It was because although elegant, this place felt lonely. She moved around and opened a door. It lead to the Sakura gardens. How could she have missed them when she came exploring?

She walked out on the grass and sat down at the foot of the nearest Sakura tree. This was better, not so lonely anymore as she heard the sound of the wind through the trees. She wondered where the emperor was.

* * *

Byakuya could not believe he had asked for her. What had possessed him to tell the servants to bring her to him? Well, he wanted to chastise her. That was not proper attire for a concubine. Well it was, and it wasn't. It had not been particularly revealing, it had been simple and as Yoruichi said, a breath of fresh air. To say he had been stirred was an understatement. Still, he wanted to teach her a lesson, or just spend some time with someone who wasn't a robot or a stuttering fool around him. He entered his bed chamber expecting to see her on the bed. But the bed was untouched. Had she not arrived yet? Then the open door to the garden told him everything he needed to know. And sure enough, he found her at the foot of a Sakura tree. Sakura petals had fallen on her hair and kimono as she slept a soft smile on her face. He should have known. By the surprise on her face and the conversation she had with Yoruichi, this night had been the first time she used a Zanpakuto. It was bound to take a lot of energy out of her.

He sighed and picked her up. She didn't wake up. He set her on the bed and she stirred but just enough to find her comfortable place. Byakuya suddenly found himself tired too. He undressed and climbed into bed as well. Sleep took him faster than ever, he had had a stressful week and the smell of Sakura coming from Rukia was relaxing him.

Byakuya woke up feeling warm and strangely one of his arms was blocked by something. He opened his eyes and realized that the blocked arm was holding the little concubine to him. She had her head resting on his chest, he could see the top of her head but not her eyes. Her left hand was resting right on his stomach. He moved the hand around her and felt her jolt. So she was awake. He felt her trembling and retracted him arm standing up. She settled back on the bed, her eyes still closed. Did she think he didn't know she was awake? He sighed and got up and went to wash up and get ready for the next day. Oddly enough he felt more rested than he had been in a long while. When he returned to the room Rukia was in the exact same position as he had left her.

'When you are ready, go back to your palace.' He told her. He had not expected a reply, instead he got her to stand up with a jump. Her hair was mused and she had sleep lines on her face, her eyes were big with surprise.

'You knew I wasn't sleeping?' she asked innocently. He refrained from rolling his eyes. Even an idiot would have noticed. He turned and took his white haori from the chair where he had left it the night before.

Rukia took his silence as a yes but he didn't seem to be angry with her.

'Does this mean I can keep training with Sui-Feng?' she blurted without meaning to.

He turned to her, was this what troubled her? Not the fact that they had slept, in the literal sense together?

'You may do as you please.' He said and exited the room.

Rukia took her time in the Sakura garden before returning to her home. Miyako, Nemu and Nanao were all waiting for her. They had prepared her favorite food and a bath. She ate like she was famished, because she had not eaten anything since breakfast the previous day. Nerves didn't go well with food. As she ate she told them what happened. They were all dumbstruck when they heard the story.

'Let me get this straight. You fell asleep IN the garden and woke up in the emperor's arms the next day. Clothes still on, nothing happened. And the first thing you ask him is if you can continue training with Sui-Feng?'

Rukia looked at Nemu afraid to answer, it seemed like the always calm elder was going to blow a fuse.

'What did he say?' came Sui-Feng's voice. She had arrived at the palace and had listened to the story smiling. Typical Rukia to leave the emperor unsatisfied.

'He said I can do what I want.' She smiled at the captain.

'Well then, training starts tomorrow at 7.' Sui-Feng said and left the way she came.

'Yes!'

Nemu shook her head as Miyako laughed and Nanao didn't know whether to be embarrassed or simply smile at her friend and her simple minded thinking.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Yoruichi

Byakuya found the day was going incredibly well. By 12 he would have had to fend off at least 4 advances from the elders about producing an heir, today he was left alone. He had time to finish his paperwork without interruptions. Yoruichi had been annoying as usual but it didn't bother him that much because he was surprisingly relaxed. He even had time to train with Kaien and Gin before lunch.

He entered the training ground and he was no longer surprised to see Sui-Feng and Rukia sparring. The room was big enough for more than 10 pairs to spar at the same time. He just nodded when the two women bowed at him and the two captains and waved them to continue. He decided she would be a presence he would have to tolerate and ignore. And he was good at ignoring, after all, he wasn't the steel emperor just for his grey eyes.

Rukia was self-conscious at first, she did not feel like practicing with him in the room. She was knocked down and cut thrice by Sui-Feng because she wasn't concentrating. Third time she slapped herself into concentrating. He was not even looking her way, this was good, and it meant she could pretend they weren't there. Refocusing on her sparring partner she engaged the fight once more. One hour later Rukia was exhausted a towel over her head as she sat and drank the water Miyako had given her in the morning.

'Your technique is getting better.' Said Sui-Feng

Rukia said nothing, waiting for the _but_ to come.

'But you still lack stamina and strength.' There we go, she knew the captain would tell her she wasn't good enough. And in all honesty, she had barely begun learning, how could she be good.

'Here.' Sui-Feng handed her something that looked like bracelets. 'These are lead, each around 400 grams. Wear them every moment of the day. Two for your hands, two for your feet. They will improve your strength.'

'Ok.'

'I also want you to start running more in the mornings increase from 5 to 10 km.'

'Ok.'

'Now drink up. You lost a lot of water.'

'Ok.' Rukia smiled as she drank and admired the way Byakuya and Kaien were sparring. They moved so fast and with such precision that Rukia had a hard time following them

'You will get there eventually if you stick to training.' Sui-Feng said as she followed her gaze.

'Maybe in a decade or so.' Rukia sighed

'More like two.'

Great, leave it to her teacher to get her even more hopeless.

* * *

Evening came by without Rukia noticing when she had a visit from the Flash Goddess herself.

'Rukia-chan, you promised you would have tea with me and you didn't show! I was so disappointed.' Cried Yoruichi

'Lady Yoruichi, please forgive me, I-'

'No matter, I came to you, but make sure you come tomorrow, OK. So, how was your first night with Byaku-bo?'

Rukia flushed red and looked away from the exited woman.

'I was mmm.' She mumbled

'Sorry dear, didn't get that.'

'It was OK.' She managed to say, please let her drop the subject, please, please, her mind was racing.

'Give me the juicy stuff, was he a gentlemen?'

'Yes!' she quickly answered then again went quiet and red in the face.

'I see, well at least he took care of your needs.'

'How…how was it for you lady Yoruichi, the first time?' Rukia asked timidly

Yoruichi beamed 'Oh, exchanging stories now. Well, as you know I am not married, but I do have a partner. You've met him briefly when you first arrived here. Lord Urahara, he is very creative in bed, if you know what I mean.'

'Not in the least.' Murmured Rukia

'What did you say?' Yoruichi had extremely fine hearing, kind of like a cat's.

'N-nothing. I…well, I fell asleep before he arrived. Nothing happened last night.' Rukia said relieved she could get it off her chest. She did not like lying to lady Yoruichi.

Yoruichi laughed 'Well that explains a lot. He was more quiet than usual lately. Don't worry Rukia, he will ask for you again, just don't fall asleep next time too. Well then, I best be off, don't forget, tomorrow, tea.'

* * *

The following day Rukia started her new running routine. 10 km were a lot, but she managed to get to the training grounds in time to meet Sui-Feng there. Only this time the training ground wasn't empty.

'We will share the room with them today.' Said Sui-Feng a bit annoyed.

'Hello, lady Rukia.' Kaien came to greet her.

'Oh, captain Shiba. I have training with captain Sui-Feng, for my Zanpakuto.' Shiba nodded.

'Thought you might. After that very interesting dance you did for us at the festivities.'

'Well she managed to draw her Zanpakuto on a first try. That is more than half the recruits managed in a week.' Abarai added

'We haven't been properly introduced. I am captain Gin Ichimaru. A pleasure to officially meet you lady Rukia.' The fox face captain grinned. Rukia didn't know if she liked the man or not.

'Nice to meet you. I hope it won't bother you if we train here as well.'

'Not at all. Way better than seeing their ugly mugs every day.' Abarai grinned.

'Less talking, more training.' Sui-Feng added.

'Yes ma'am.' And the three left the two women alone. Sui-Feng rolled her eyes.

'You don't like them do you?' said Rukia

'They are really good fighters, but they sometimes lack common sense.' Explained the captain.

The training went well the first half, but after a while Rukia started feeling the weights on her wrists and ankles taking their toll on her movements. Her arms were tired, her legs were tired, and here she had thought she had moved beyond muscle fever.

'You need to concentrate!' Sui-Feng said as Rukia picked herself off the ground the tenth time.

'I am, it's just, my muscles, they are so tired, even if I tell them to move, they don't.'

'That's not my problem.' And she attacked again. By the end of the lesson Rukia was sprawled out on the floor, too tired to get up.

'Are you OK?' Rukia looked up to see the three captains looking down on her.

'Fine, just wish I had more strength.' She tried to get up 'I think I'll stay here a little longer.'

'Need help?' asked Renji

'No, you do your thing, I'll just stay here until I can move again.'

'You really suck at sword fighting.' Said Gin

'What else is new? I am better than this, but these weights.' She moved her wrists 'They drain me of power.'

'When did you start using them?' asked Kaien

'Yesterday.'

'That explains it. Keep at it for a month and you'll be ok.'

'Thanks.' Rukia managed to sit up. 'I better go.' She took Renji's arm and hoisted herself up 'See you guys around.'

And she left.

'That is one odd concubine.' Said Renji

'She didn't even blush at seeing me bare chested.' Said Gin

'Clearly she has better tastes than you.' Kaien remarked

'Still, it's odd that a concubine learns sword fighting with a Zanpakuto.' Added Gin.

'Well, she has to fill her time with something. The emperor doesn't really care for the concubines anyway.' Said Renji

'What are you talking about? She spent the night with him just yesterday.' Kaien had found out from lady Miyako

'What?'

'No wander she wasn't fazed by your shirtless chest.' Smirked Kaien

'Win some, lose some.' Gin shrugged. 'Besides, there is one woman for me and she is due to come back to the palace by the year's end.'

* * *

Rukia finished her 1000 slashes and took a much needed bath before going to see the Lady Yoruichi. She felt her muscles more relaxed after the hot water but she still felt like she was walking on eggshells. She was just about to leave when.

'Oh good, you haven't left just yet. These gifts arrived for you.' Nanao pointed at a huge pile of boxes and packages on the table.

'Gifts? But it's not my birthday.'

'They aren't for your birthday. Word got out you and the emperor, well they don't know the truth anyway. What do you to do with them?'

'Um. I don't know, what is expected of me if I receive them?'

'They can't expect anything, some will ask favors, but you can turn them away any time you want.'

'I see. Well, I don't need anything, I have all I ever wanted here. Can I send the presents back maybe?'

'It would be unheard of.'

'So, it would offend.'

'Most likely, or they would think it was too little a gift and would be compelled to make an even bigger gesture.'

'OK, let me think on it then. I'll ask lady Yoruichi when I meet her, maybe she has some good ideas.'

'Very well.'

Rukia was off. Lady Yoruichi had her tea in her office in the east wing of the government building on the estate. As she arrived Rukia heard laughter from within. A servant opened the door and she was met with an incredible scene. Lady Yoruichi was lazily sprawled on a mass of pillows, pulling on a shisha pipe as she conversed with lady Unohana and captain Sui-Feng. There was also a blond man who Rukia identified as the man from the day she arrived, this had to be lord Urahara, Lady Yoruichi's lover.

'Rukia! So glad you could come! Sit, have some tea. You know Unohana and Sui-Feng and this is Kisuke, the man with the magical fingers.'

'Ah, Yoruichi-san what on earth have you been talking with lady Rukia?' Urahara asked a bit embarrassed.

'Womanly problems.' Grinned Yoruichi

'A pleasure to meet you all.' She bowed and winced.

Unohana was on her instantly.

'You are hurt.'

'No, just sore muscles. The captain is a tough teacher.' Rukia said sitting down.

'So you continue your training then?' asked Unohana

'Yes.'

'That's my girl, painting and singing are boring.' Said Yoruichi 'I might come down some time and train you to run faster.'

Unohana sighed 'She needs to take it easy. She is so small. Her body needs to adjust to the pressure of a Zanpakuto. Lady Rukia I will prescribe an eating diet for you to follow strictly from now on. We can't have you collapsing from exhaustion now that the emperor has finally taken an interest.'

'With the eating diet you will prescribe she will become a tiny melon. A cute tiny melon. Anyway, tell me how your day was Rukia.'

'It was good. I had training in the morning, I just started using these.' She pointed at her heavy bracelets 'And they make everything much harder. I would still be on the ground in the training hall if not for captain Abarai helping me up.'

'Captain Abarai was there?' asked Urahara

'Yes, he, Captain Kaien Shiba and Ichimaru Gin were training when we got there.' She nodded at Sui-Feng

'Those 3 are really a handful, hot headed and completely undisciplined.' Added Sui-Feng

'So which one do you think is hotter?' asked Yoruichi

Rukia almost threw out the tea she had just sipped

'I am sorry, what?'

'Those three, there is this poll going on in the palace. Which one of the three is the most desirable? I for one wouldn't mind going a round or two with Kaien.' Added Yoruichi

'I don't think any of them are, well they are all pretty nice, but.' Rukia hadn't even looked at the three men in any sexual way.

'What about Byakuya?' continued Yoruichi

Rukia blushed red.

'Byakuya it is.'

'What? No!'

'So you don't like Byakuya?' asked Soi Fon

'No, no, I mean, he is handsome, very handsome, but…'

'He is an icicle.' Finished Yoruichi 'Don't let that fool you. He acts all icy, but underneath he is more hot headed than all those three combined.'

Rukia didn't like where the conversation ended 'I have a question.'

'Oh, speak up dear. IS it about Byaku-Bo?'

'No, it's just. I received a lot of gifts from people I don't know. I don't need anything, everything is provided and I am quite happy with the way things are. What should I do with the gifts? I mean, would sending them back send a bad message?'

'Oh, they started already.' Yoruichi said thoughtful 'Well, if you don't want to keep them, give them away. Don't send them back though, you would only wind up with even more gifts than before.'

'I see. Thank you, I hardly know what is expected of me.' She smiled kindly at the ones present.

'You'll do fine. Now, let me show you how I kick Kisuke's butt in chess.'

Rukia found that Kisuke was doctor Urahara. The two had started a game of chess and were in the middle of battling it out. Rukia watched fascinated as Unohana and Soi Fon commented on the moves the two players made and explained to Rukia the way the game worked.

In the end it was a tie. With the chess game and the chatting Rukia found herself heading back to the palace at almost midnight. She was almost home when she heard movement from behind her. She turned swiftly but no one was there. She hurried her steps and found herself safely behind the palace walls soon after.

'We thought lady Yoruichi kidnapped you.' Said Nemu

'It was such a beautiful evening. She is the polar opposite from the Emperor.'

'Don't let that fool you. She can be ruthless but lady Yoruichi is a good person, just don't lie to her. She isn't found of lying or betrayal.' Explained Miyako.

'Is anyone?' Rukia smiled 'She told me I could consider giving my gifts away as gifts to other people. But that I shouldn't send them back.'

'Well then, you can start doing that tomorrow, it's late and Sui-Feng doesn't care if you are dead on your feet from lack of sleep when you're training.' Added Miyako

Rukia sighed, she was right, still, it was too late for that, she would have her ass kicked tomorrow big time, her only hope was that Sui-Feng was as tired as she was tomorrow, fat chance.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Agreement

The week went by with nothing out of the ordinary happening. She went jogging, sparred with Sui-Feng, meditated to find her Zanpakuto's name, had tea with Yoruichi and the others then went to sleep. She had not seen the Emperor again. But she had twice more trained with the captains present. They were easy to make conversation with. She would stay a little longer in the training hall to try to pick up some of their moves.

'So did you choose who to give the gifts to?' asked Unohana as they met again at Yoruichi for tea.

'Not quite all. I gave Nanao a nice necklace I got from a wine merchant. I let everyone have a taste of the sweets. But there is this very odd painting I have no idea what to make of it. I'm afraid to give it away since it might offend.'

'Really? But didn't you feel offended then?'

'No, art is art, just because I don't understand it doesn't mean the art is crap.' Rukia shrugged, besides, she had no education in art what so ever.

'Bring it by tomorrow and we'll tell you who to send it to.' Said Yoruichi

'Really? Thank you. Can you teach me how to play chess?'

'Sure, Kisuke is such a boring opponent.' Rukia lost, miserably and fast 3 times in a row. But she felt that the last time, she finally grasped game. She returned to the palace with one thing in mind, get her own chess board.

The days turned into weeks, and soon it was full summer outside. Rukia still did not know the name of her Zanpakuto but she was getting better at fighting. Her arms and legs didn't ache anymore and she could now hold her own if Sui-Feng was distracted. Which the guard was these days. She was still losing against Yoruichi at chess though, but managed to tie while playing the captain. She had not seen the emperor in a month now but she was OK with it. Until one afternoon when she was playing chess with Miyako in the shade.

'Kione' the servant lady was out of breath when she reached them.

'Good evening lady Rukia. The emperor has asked for your presence tonight.'

Rukia went white.

'That is great!' Miyako saved her 'Thank you Kione. We shall get lady Rukia ready right away.'

* * *

Byakuya had had enough. One week, that was all that damn night had bought him. One week with no: we want an heir demands. One week and then they started again and he was being driven mad at how the elders could only think of one thing when there was the problems of state looming over them. They didn't care that the rebels attacked three villages in the past fortnight and that more than 1000 people were killed. The important thing was he produce an heir. He was not even 30, he had no wish to die tomorrow, although death seemed preferable to all this nagging. So he reasoned that asking for Rukia once again would at least give him another week of peace and quiet and he could actually organize a campaign against the rebels.

He entered his room thinking of the odds of finding the girl on the bed not asleep this time. Knowing the concubine, she was probably in the garden climbing a tree. He sighed and entered. Yup, she was not in bed. But she as not climbing trees either.

'What are you doing?' he asked seeing her perched on a stool trying to reach something on the upper most shelf of his library.

She jumped and almost fell off but he caught her just in time. With the stool she was now almost on eye level with him. She froze his arms on her waist.

'I asked you a question.' His grey eyes bore into her violet ones.

'I, I, I was trying to get the chess board.'

He looked up. Sure enough, his old chessboard from when he was a kid was on the top shelf.

'You play chess?'

'I am trying to learn.'

He took the board down easily and handed it to her before turning to his desk. He still had some papers to work on. Rukia, chessboard in hand, still perched on the stool didn't know what to do. This was odd. He just sat down at his desk and started writing. What was she supposed to do? She looked at him, then down at the chessboard. He gave it to her so maybe that meant she could practice. She jumped down as silently as she could and settled on the bed. She aligned the pieces and started to play as if she was on both sides of the board. It was harder than she thought. Rukia didn't know how much time passed when she moved her white queen to take the black rook, she was almost certain of victory when a hand that wasn't her own moved the black night and took her queen.

She gasped and saw that Byakuya had joined her on the bed.

'Your move.' He said

She moved her own rook and checked the black king. The rook was swept away by the bishop. Where had that bishop come from? Never mind, she advanced a pawn cautiously. Having an opponent was more difficult than playing yourself. Two moves later.

'Ha, I got you, you little.' She had managed to take his bishop.

'Check mate.'

'What? No way!' she looked back on the board, she had concentrated her efforts on his bishop that she forgot all about the king. She had been thoroughly defeated. 'Rematch?'

'Maybe next time. I need to finish some papers.' He got back up.

'What do you want me to do?' she asked

He stopped, considered for a second 'Go to sleep.'

Rukia was still not sleepy 'I'll play one more game.' She smiled and he nodded.

The rays of sunshine woke Byakuya up again. He had had a good night's sleep. He looked around and realized, the bed was empty. Where had Rukia gone to? He didn't have to look far. She was on a chair at his desk fully concentrated on an imaginary chess battle. He had to admit that she didn't look bad in the morning light, her clothes a bit undone, her hair mused from sleep, her cheeks a bit flushed, there was something stirring inside of him he had not felt in a while. He got up.

'Good morning.' She said and smiled. He moved to see how she was doing and realized she was replaying their match from last night. 'I am trying to see if I could have beaten you last night.' She explained.

'And?'

'I am not there yet. Did you finish your papers?' her manner around him was more relaxed now, not a lot of the formality of past encounters.

'I did.' It was odd to speak with a concubine about, well about anything really, usually the girls entering this service were more or less too shy or did not care about anything but looking pretty and gaining his favor. One of the reasons he stopped being interested in them, they bored him. This one here didn't seem at all interested in such things, being more concentrated on a game he saw she had recreated to perfection from memory than on his person.

'Um…' it was clear she was trying to ask something but didn't know how.

'Speak.' He did not like it when people were indecisive.

'Why did you call for me, your grace?'

Why did he call for her? She asked that?

'You do know the tasks a concubine has to fulfill, don't you?'

'Yes.' She blushed finally looking at him and then down. 'It's just…not that I am complaining. I just, well this is the second time and nothing happened.'

He cocked an eyebrow and she continued, her nerves getting the best of her she started to babble

'I am definitely not ready for what…for that, so it is perfectly fine with me. I sure as hell am not ready to be a mother. I just, well, you asked for me twice, and the first time, granted I fell asleep, and it was most likely because I had too much sake and not enough to eat but you still could have woken me up and then last night, well, I wasn't asleep, and it was really nice to play chess and all and as I said, definitely better than the other thing but-' she stopped just now realizing that she had spoken out loud.

Byakuya was finding it hard to keep a straight face. This here was pure comedy. And they thought that he had no sense of humor when he didn't laugh at that clown circus. So she wasn't ready? Well, this suited him just fine, after all, he had no need to actually do the deed, just keep the elders off his back about producing an heir.

'Rukia.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.'

'Stop that. Sit.' She sat back down on the chair. His chair. 'There are certain things expected of me as the emperor. One of them is providing an heir.' She nodded and he continued 'I am not interested in doing that just yet.' He settled his hands on the armchair trapping her there. 'You will not tell this to a soul. You will present yourself to me when I call.' His eyes were steal looking at her.

Rukia nodded. He moved away and before Rukia could recover he was gone. What had just happened?

Another week followed with Rukia still training hard. She had found a way to beat Byakuya's strategy in chess. She told no one of the confrontation with Byakuya but she dreaded going back to his room. She had hoped it would be at least another month before he summoned her, but at the end of the week she found herself in a white kimono looking around his room once more. She sighed, this had to be a sick joke. She was neither beautiful like Nanao, nor poised as lady Myiako, definitely had a loud mouth and she was sure to do some dumb thing to upset him. And she had not found a single lead as to where the imperial jewels were kept. She wandered which god had she pissed off to be in this predicament. She stepped out in the garden. It was such a beautiful night that it was a pity to spend it indoors. She saw he had a tea set. Why not make some tea while she waited? He was sure to arrive late. So she set the pot to boil and went to gather some Sakura petals. There were not many left, but enough for a good tea. She had just finished the tea and was sitting on the porch legs under her when she heard him come in. She got up and bowed greeting him. He looked exhausted.

'I made some tea, I hope it's not a problem.'

'No.'

Well that was colder than usual.

'Would you like some tea?' she tried again.

No answer. Well, she tried. She followed him with her gaze as he settled at his desk and pulled a stack of papers to him. Surely it was too late for that much work! She sighed and settled back down taking out a book she had brought with her from Yoruichi's collection. The art of war. The lady said it was good if you wanted to develop a more strategic mind, good for chess. An hour passed, she settled to making a second pot of tea.

Byakuya was trying to stay focused. The day had been a long debate with his ministers about what should or shouldn't be done about the rebels and their relationship with Hueco Mundo to the west. It was as he signed on a document about commerce between Seireitei and the Karakura kingdom to the south that he felt and saw a steaming cup of tea being set at his table. It was odd how this girl could move so quietly. She said nothing and left him be.

Rukia went back to reading after seeing him drink the tea. She smiled, maybe next time she would ask for some food to be brought in. She continued to read until she had finished the book. It was late now, almost midnight and the emperor didn't seem to be thinking of going to bed. She herself was a bit tired but not quite ready to fall asleep. She came inside the room but left the garden doors open, a bit of fresh air in the heated summer was good. She made her way to the book shelf where she had found the chess board the other time. Only she wasn't in any mood to play chess by herself so she looked on smiling to see that the chessboard was now within her easy reach and no longer on the last shelf. There were books aplenty, titles she had never heard of before. She took one out called tales of the Samurai and sat down on a long chair. The stories were captivating but the lateness of the hour found Rukia slipping in and out of focus. She took one of the Sakura petals she still had not used for tea and marked the place where she stopped before looking up to see Byakuya had his eyes closed. At first she thought he was just resting them, but on closer inspection she saw that the brush with which he had been signing documents had left a big blotch on the paper. He had fallen asleep. Now this had never happened before. What was she to do? Let him sleep or wake him. At the very least take away the brush so that the documents wouldn't be destroyed. So she took the brush carefully out of his loose fingers and set it on the side. Now the tough decision, to wake or not to wake him? She studied him pondering. She had never had such an opportunity, to see the young emperor so up close while he slept, well actually that wouldn't be true, she had the opportunity but she never took it. She was an early riser after all, she had been awake before him both times. His features seemed to have been chiseled smooth out of an unblemished rock, he had remarkable hair for a man, much healthier looking then hers. And such long lashes, if not for his other features, those eyes could belong to a girl. She trailed down from the lashes to rest her eyes on his lips. She wandered what it would feel like to kiss those lips, but she shook herself knowing full well, that she wanted none of that. Best look away from those inviting lips, look at something safer, like his eyes, his so grey steal eyes, wait, grey? Her own violet ones grew big realizing the man was awake and looking at her frowning. Shit!

'What are you doing?' the voice was husky from sleep but it sounded even more menacing.

'You fell asleep and the brush was making a mess and I didn't know if I should wake you up or not since you are obviously tired and I was just thinking what to do. That is all.'

Byakuya got up and Rukia backed away quickly.

'Go to bed.'

Rukia couldn't stop herself 'What about you?'

'I'll join you shortly.' That got her into a panic. Join? Join as in sleep or join as in the other thing that she didn't want to do but would be defenseless against?

She got in the bed and pulled the covers all the way up and waited. Soon Byakuya extinguished the lantern around the room and she felt the bed sink on his side. Her eyes were shut and she waited, until it was clear the emperor was yet again asleep. She sighed, safe. But now the adrenalin made sleep impossible, damn her luck.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Challenge**

July came and went with Rukia spending a night in the emperor's presence every week. She had finished the tales of the samurai and went on to other books, her favorite was Tales of Winter, a selection of short stories by an author from the northern neighboring kingdom of Ozan. Her training was going well. She no longer felt the weights on her hands and feet and she even had some tips given to her by Kaien and the others. But there was still no name for her Zanpakuto and there was still no location for the Moon Necklace. It was early morning and Sui-Feng hadn't arrived yet. Rukia took the time to warm up performing the movements in sequence, like her dance, but a bit more technical now that she knew more. She turned swiftly and her blade clashed with another one. Her eyes went wide and she quickly bowed.

'Your grace.'

'You have improved.'

'Well, I did have more than 10 days training now.' She said and he couldn't help but remark a note of reproach in her voice.

'Your grace, lady Rukia, come to join this morning's practice, your grace?' today was such a crowded day in the training ground the three captains had arrived with Sui-Feng.

'Just go easy on her your grace.' Kaien added to Gin's previous statement.

Rukia wanted to dig a hole and vanish in it.

'It's not like his grace is going to spar with her.' Added Renji

'She wouldn't be able to hit him, let alone be a challenge.' Added Gin

Something flamed inside Rukia, in retrospect, she would plead temporary insanity.

'I could to!' she almost yelled taking everyone aback. Sui-Feng closed her eyes and shook her head and that was when Rukia realized her mistake.

Gin laughed 'You could challenge the emperor?'

'N-no. Of course not.'

'Then what?' asked the fox faced captain

'I-'

'That's enough. Rukia, we have training to do!' Sui-Feng intervened and the situation dissolved. Rukia was red with shame. She practiced fiercely that day, even after Sui-Feng left, she continued to practice in the garden. She was stupid, why had she said that. Well, because she didn't like to be made fun of. After all, he said she had improved. Why did Gin say that? She could land a hit on the emperor. But that was not a good thing to even think, high treason and such.

* * *

'Rukia, it's time to take a bath. You're expected in his Grace's chambers.' Miyako came to remind her. Today?

'Can't I call in sick?'

'Well, are you?'

'What?'

'Sick.'

'No.'

'Then no.'

Rukia bowed her head in defeat. Just her luck, embarrass herself in front of the emperor and have to spend the night in his presence. She took her Zanpakuto with her. If she had to stay the night, might as well spend most of it in the garden, training. And that was where Byakuya found her. First thought that ran through his head, how did she manage to get inside his chambers with a blade? It was not allowed, he needed to have a word with the castle staff.

'What are you doing?' how many times did he ask her this by now? he should expect the unexpected with her.

'Training.'

'It's night.'

'I know, but…' she didn't answer just frowned as she slashed diagonally. He was about to leave her to her training when she continued, temporary insanity kicking in again, maybe it was a chronic disease with her, could it be?

'It's just frustrating. I have been training for almost 3 months and I am still not good enough. I mean not good, good, but, the nerve of them. I can't be a challenge to you, obviously, but I could hit you once.' She froze realizing she had spoken out loud.

'You would strike at your emperor?' he asked moving towards her. She backed away.

'N-no, of course not. It was all hypothetical.' She gulped

'You think almost 3 months are enough to hit me?'

'NO! Of course not.' She really didn't like it when he became like this.

'That is what it sounded like.'

'I didn't mean to.'

Oh this was fun. Byakuya realized a few nights back that intimidating her was one way to ensure a good laugh, although a silent one. He enjoyed teasing her, the revelation had been a shock at first, but then after a week's worth of people kissing the floor he walked on, her odd uncensored way made him unwind.

'So you are backing out.'

'NO!' _Shit I mean Yes, yes I am backing out. Why did she say no?_

'Very well, let's see what you've got.'

Rukia blinked as Byakuya took out Senbonzakura, his very own Zanpakuto.

Wait, what?

'If you can't hit me, I'll take something from you.'

'What? But I don't have anything of value!'

'You have.' He smirked and Rukia's eyes grew big, he didn't mean, oh he did.

'Can we negotiate?' she asked

Byakuya frowned, she wanted to negotiate? Now?

'What do you have in mind?'

'If I can't hit you, you t-take whatever it is you want.' She gulped 'But if I hit you, I get what I want.' She finished.

'And what would that be?'

'I-' she straightened 'You will have to wait and see.' Byakuya almost lost it then, he wanted to throw his head back and laugh.

'Very well, it seems fair. You have 15 minutes.'

'Wait, a timer? That's.'

'I can't stay out here all night waiting for you. 14 minutes 50 seconds.'

'Ok, but if you put a rule, I want one too.'

'Very well, name it.'

'No Shikai or Bankai!'

Byakuya nodded and she attacked, the time for talking was over.

Kaien heard the clash of steal on steal in the imperial garden and rushed forward. He was about to climb over the wall when Sui-Feng signaled him from up on a tree. She looked calm, so it must mean the emperor was not in danger. He joined her in her hiding place and was met by the image of the emperor fighting lady Rukia.

'What are they doing?' he asked

'Sparring.' Answered the captain

'Her kimono is cut in 5 places.'

'And his is intact. She still has a minute.'

'A minute until what?'

'She has to hit him.'

'Is this about what Gin said in the training yard this morning?'

'It is.'

Kaien sighed, who was he to wonder at the crazy way people got turned on?

Rukia was almost out of time and she could barely get close let alone hit the bastard. She had to switch tactics. A faint, would it work? No time to think about that now. She moved forward with all her might, sword in her right hand she knew that in a real fight this wouldn't work, she exposed all her torso to the opponent's hits, but this was not a real fight, so.

Byakuya had to appreciate her desperation as he caught her right wrist and turned her around making her back hit his chest. Her sword fell from her trapped hand.

'I won.' He said.

'Not yet.' He heard her say and felt the tip of her blade cutting his kimono. Her left hand had caught the sword and, although not in a position to cause damage, well too much damage, the blade had hit him. He let her go. Rukia's breath was ragged, she was exhausted.

Byakuya examined the cut. It had not been enough to injure, but it had been a hit, although a very unconventional one. He started laughing. Rukia looked at him in awe. She had never heard him laugh. It was such a nice laugh, she wandered why he didn't use it more.

'So, name your wish.' He said putting Senbonzakura away.

Rukia blinked confused. 'I'll need to think about it.'

Byakuya stopped himself from laughing again, she had insisted on the wish, and she didn't even have something planned? This girl was something else entirely. He looked at her, her white kimono was cut in 6 places, and all strategic cuts for what he had in mind had he won. But that would have to wait. After all, what he had in mind he could take any time, but he would leave her this night, she had earned that. He took off his haori and placed it over her before going back inside. He had papers to finish.

Rukia thought hard on her wish, she barely made any progress with the book she was reading because she wanted it to be the perfect wish. But it was getting late and she was falling asleep. She looked up and saw Byakuya was still working. She sighed and got into bed. She feared that should she ask to see the imperial jewels it would be too straight forward. She needed to play this safe, not have it known she was interested in the jewels at all. Ah, she was overthinking this. This had nothing to do with being a thief. This had to do with sword fighting and her Zanpakuto. She had earned this, so, what did she want?

The next morning Rukia saw she had slept alone. The emperor had fallen asleep at his desk. Then it hit her, the perfect wish, not just for her, but for him as well. She strode to the desk and saw that this time, the pen had been put away. She lightly touched his shoulder.

'Your Grace…'

Byakuya's eyes snapped open. His neck and back were stiff, he looked up to be met yet again by those violet eyes he was starting to get accustomed to. Then it hit him, this was not the light from the candles, this was day light. He had fallen asleep at the desk again. This had been happening for a while now, apparently twice when Rukia was with him. He got up and suppressed the need to stretch.

'I've decided on a wish.' She said happily. It took him a moment to understand what she was referring to.

'Go on.'

'One day, outside the palace walls.'

He frowned 'You want to go outside?' Normally concubines were not allowed outside, but there were times when they could visit families or go to the temple to pray, escorted by guards and ladies in waiting. Those occasions were rare though. There were concubines who had not gone out of the palace not once before they died.

'Yes, with you.' She finished.

With him? She wanted to go outside together with him.

'I have work to do, I don't have time to take a stroll through the capital.'

'But you promised.'

'You can go outside anytime you want, escorted by captain Sui-Feng.'

'That's not it! You work so hard, you need to relax, take a day off, or you will get sick. You-' she stopped and looked down at the floor. She had overstepped her boundries

Byakuya realized, she wanted this for him, not for herself. He sighed

'Very well, a week from today.'

She looked up, eyes beaming at him.

'Thank you, you won't regret it. I'll plan everything. We'll go out and we'll have a great time. Um, maybe we shouldn't tell people who you are though.'

'Yes.'

* * *

The day came about sooner than Rukia thought possible. They had decided to go out in disguise, he was a merchant and she was his wife and they had one lady in waiting with them (captain Sui-Feng) and a carriage driver (captain Abarai). It was enough for security reasons, after all, all three of them had achieved Bankai level and there was no reason to believe they would by attacked.

They headed for the city center where there was a beautiful fountain and a temple dedicated to the most important daity, the Soul King. Rukia chose to start with the center since she loved the fountain best of the places in the high class part of the capital. It was always a lively place with lots of children playing in the water and laughter could be heart bouncing off the lavishly decorated buildings around the square. Sure enough, children were running around half wett, feet bare on polished stone pavement.

'My lord, it will be hard to cross the square with a carriage with so many civilians running around.' Abarai said.

'No matter, we can walk.' Rukia said and she was out of the carriage under the astonished eyes of the two captains and the emperor. To have a noble lady walk around the commoners was not usual.

'Follow her.' Byakuya told Sui-Feng as he descended and walked calmly towards the temple. Rukia walked ahead faster, she wanted to reach the fountain and dip her hand in. She was there and she was playing with the crystal clear water when a child splashed her.

'Sorry Nee-san.' The kid said grinning a toothy grin at her.

She laughed and splashed him back.

'Rukia-' Byakuya reached her right at the moment when the child splashed back and instead of hitting Rukia water was now dripping from the emperor's exquisite kimono. Rukia's eyes widened in terror, this was bad. The child froze realizing his mistake and the fact that the man was not one to play with little children.

Byakuya wanted nothing but to turn and splash the child back, but he was the emperor, even if he was disguised as a merchant, that would not do. Instead he turned an icy regard towards the child who backed away.

'Why are you children inside the fountain? Where are your parents? Where did you leave your shoes?'

'Please, sir.' The child that answered was older than the others. 'Forgive Yuri, he meant no harm. His parents died in a fire one year back, as most of the ones here, he is an orphan.'

'Who is caring for these children?' asked Rukia

'There are a few orphanages around the city, but they all meet here at the fountain to play.' Added the older girl.

'What is your name?'

'Kazumi.'

'You are the one that looks after them?'

'No sir. I am just a bigger sister to them all. No one looks after us, the orphanages provide a roof over our heads just that.'

'What do you do for food then?' asked Byakuya

'We get by.'

While they talked children came to listen in. normally grownups didn't talk to them, they just went by without even acknowledging they existed. They were more like ghosts in the capital than real people.

Rukia took off one of the bracelets she was wearing and gave it to Kazumi.

'Sell this and buy some food for everyone here. Don't let anyone give you less than 1000 crowns for it.'

'A 1000 crowns?' the girl looked stunned at the exquisite piece of jewelry she had in her hand.

'Yes, it's white gold with emeralds, so don't be ripped off, OK?'

'Thank you my lady.'

Rukia smiled then looked up at Byakuya who was staring at her with a frown on his face. She blushed and retreated in the direction of the temple. He followed her.

'Why did you do that?'

'What?'

'Give them your jewelry.'

'It's just a thing. I don't need it, but they need a warm meal. I am sorry about your kimono, your grace.'

'It's already dried out.'

They gave offerings to the Soul King and then departed for the harbor. It was not the part of the harbor she knew, this was the place where the imperial fleet was sometimes stationed and the merchant boats with direct ties to the noble families stopped. They walked along the peer until they reached the restaurants.

'It is almost noon. What would you like to eat? I heard the Cracken has the best fish soup.'

'Actually, Sentaro told me of a great place for sea food.'

'Who is Sentaro?'

'The cook?'

'Very well, lead the way.'

They reached the restaurant and Rukia felt the blood drain from her face. This place looked like it housed the latrines and not a restaurant.

'Um, maybe we should go back to the Cracken.' She said shyly.

'We are here.' he went and pushed the door open.

'I am going to die.' She whispered.

'You might live, but your cook friend might not.' Added Sui-Feng following Byakuya inside. Rukia sighed, she probably killed Sentaro. Oh well, she would hurry and warn him when they got back and maybe the man can escape from the palace with his life. Seriously, why did he recommend this place if it looked like the denn of unwashed sailors?

The interior was not as bad as the exterior looked but still, the clientell leaned more towards unwashed sailors than high class merchants, which was what the two of them were posing as. They found a quiet table for four in a corner and ordered the house specialty of the day.

Rukia looked around. There were a few tables with sailors seated around drinking and talking laudly. There was another couple in another corner who looked like they were travelors. Another table with soldiers from the city guard. She recognized one of them as one of her pursuers from one of her heists, but the man did not know her face, so she was safe. There were also a few women who looked to be prostitutes here and there working their way in the laps of some of the men. The food and drinks came and Rukia took a bite from a squid still concentrated on the people in the local. Then she turned at her plate stunned.

'Oh my God.' She exclaimed. The lady who had served them and was still there smiled at her. 'This is the best squid I've ever had.'

'Naturally. Enjoy your meal.' And she left them.

Maybe Sentaro won't die just yet. She thought as she saw the emperor eat quietly. He seemed to be enjoying the dish although he did not express his appraisal out loud, there was something on his face that made Rukia think he liked the food. He turned to her and she realized she had been staring at him for a longer time. She turned back to her plate and continued to eat the best sea food she had ever had.

They finished their day out on the hill opposite the palace where they could see the sunset vanish right behind the imperial estate.

They were going back in the carriage when Rukia finally asked.

'Did you enjoy yourself your Grace?'

'It was diferent.' He said

Great, he didn't say he liked it, but maybe diferent was good.

'I was thinking.'

He looked at her to continue.

'May I send someone from the palace to bring some of my jewelry to the orphanages?'

'You wish to give your jewelry to the orphanages?'

'I don't need them all, and they seem to be coming in faster than I can give them away. Plus jewelry hinders me when I train with my Zanpakuto.'

'Very well, if you wish to give your posesions away, you can.'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'Thank you!'

'I will send you the documents needed for such donations.'

'Thank you!'


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Social worker**

'Rukia-chan!' Rukia was about to leave the training ground when she turned and was met with Lord Ukitake followed by a servant.

'My Lord.' She curtsied and smiled at the white haired man, her distant so called uncle.

'I wanted to talk to you for quite some time now but imperial duties came first. How have you been?'

'I am doing well.'

'Better than well. You have his majesty's favor.'

'He has been kind to me.'

'I won't pry.' He smiled 'He told me you are to help with the social help policies.'

'Oh?'

'Yes, he said you had an interest in charity work and charity is just a small part the palace does with regard to the less fortunate of the empire's subjects.'

'I see.'

'Anyway. This is Hanataro, he is part time apprentice to lady Unohana and part time scribe. He will be your helper from now on, but keep in mind, he must not neglect his apprenticeship.'

'Yes sir.'

'If you have any questions regarding anything. Feel free to come to me.'

'Thank you sir. But concubines aren't allowed in the administration building.'

'This badge will change that. Please drop by sometimes and we can have a cup of tea. I look forward to hearing tales of my cousin and his family.'

Rukia smiled as Ukitake left her with Hanatarou. That will not happen, ever. She needed to keep well away from Ukitake. Hanataro looked at her as if scared.

'Hello, my name is Rukia, nice to meet you Hanataro.' She smiled and the boy seemed to visibly relax.

'Um, nice to meet you too, lady Rukia. These are some of the documents you should get familiar with before you start your work.'

'Oh, well, they don't look too stuffy.' She remarked sarcasticly before coughing since she slapped a hand over them and a think cloud of dust came up.

'Yes, they are quite old.' Hanataro said apologetically.

'I see. Well, I better get to it then. Thank you Hanataro.'

'Um, don't you need me to carry them for you?'

'I can handle them. I have been training my arm muscles.'

'Y-yes, but with the reading and-'

'I can read and write. Don't worry. You take today off. I'll have to read them through first and then we'll start working. When do you usually work with lady Unohana?'

'In the mornings. Always until midday.'

'Perfect, then we can meet after lunch. I have zanpakuto training in the morning.'

'Yes.'

'Come by the concubine palace then?'

'My lady, I am not allowed inside the palace.'

'Why not?'

'I-I-I am not' he was blushing.

'Ok, not the palace. Is there an empty office in the administration building do you think?'

'There is the social office which is barely used.'

'Very well. We'll meet there tomorrow after lunch.'

'But my lady?'

'Yes?'

'What am I supposed to do today?'

Rukia thought for a moment. 'Enjoy yourself.' And she was off towards her own room. She was happy, now she had a means of exploring part of the estate she couldn't explore before. She knew the odds of finidng the imperial jewels inside the administrative building were slim, but maybe there was a document explaining their location. Either way, she needed to hurry. But if she could do some good in the meantime, she would.

The documents Hanataro had given her were horribly written. They used old fashioned words and each explanation was aimed at confounding rather than making thinks clearer. She fell asleep at her desk that night. Starting off a week of trying to make sense of the social system of the empire.

'This really has to be the worst written law in history.' She finally yelled as she got up from her chair and stretched. Hanataro jumped still not accustomed with the concubine's outbursts but smiled at her. She was right though.

'Well, this law has been written about 300 years ago.' He explained.

'You're kidding. There was no revision since then?'

'None that I am aware of.' He added.

'Great, no wonder. Hang on. Hand me the log from 50 years ago.'

Rukia scanned the index until she found what she was looking for. There! The law hadn't been revised, but the system had been, which meant.

'There is no money going from the state to the social services. It's all coming from donations.'

'That's not possible. There is an allocated procentage every year.'

'Yes, it is, but it's blocked, it's been blocked for the past 50 years.'

'How can that be?'

'You see for the money to reach the institutions it needs approval from the Distribution committee.'

'But that committee was disbanned because it was slowing down the process.' Added Hanataro.

'Exactly, and without someone to change the law…the money has been stopped from 50 years, and not just that, at the end of every year it was reported as…'

'Surplus.'

'We need to change the law…'

'But lady Rukia, we can't do that. Laws can be changed at the initiative of one of the ministers with the consent of over 51% of the votes and the approval of his Grace.'

'We can't just ignore this.'

'Maybe if we talked to Lord Ukitake.'

'Good idea, you go talk to him.'

'What about you?'

'I'll go find his Grace.'

'The emperor?'

'Is there another his Grace that I don't know about?'

'But he's usually busy.'

'Ukitake…now!'

And she dashed out. Where would Byakuya be hiding? She was actually running when she bumped into someone.

'Au.' She almost fell.

'Lady Rukia?' it was Yoruichi.

'Yoruichi-sama, where can I find the emperor?'

'Byaku-bo is usually back in his private chambers. It's past sunset. What are you doing here?'

'I was working with Hanataro on the old social laws.'

'Oh, well, maybe you should call it a night.'

'But…'

'Go back to the concubine's palace, have a bath and go to sleep. You can try to talk to the emperor tomorrow morning.'

'But, oh very well. Good night lady Yoruichi.' And Rukia made her way to her own room when Kione found her.

'There you are! His Grace asked for you tonight.'

'Really?' Rukia beamed. She still had the documents with her. 'I'll go to him at once.' And she changed course.

'Wait!' Kione tried to stop Rukia but she had become quite good at flash step and Kione found herself talking with a gust of wind.

Rukia was almost at the North Garden when she was shoved out of the way of an arrow. She was knocked to the ground and her documents spread all over the ground. She looked up to see Kaien Shiba.

'What happened?'

'Are you hurt?' he asked

'No. well, I think I scratched my elbow.'

'Someone fired a poisonous arrow.' Sure enough there was an arrow sticking out of the wall where Rukia had been a few moments ago.

'Why would anyone shoot poisonous arrows?'

'You've drawn too much attention from the Emperor is my guess. You should not run around the estate without a bodyguard.'

'A bodyguard?'

'Yes, I'll talk to Sui-Feng and we'll find someone suitable for you tomorrow, but for now- what were you doing out so late anyway?'

'Oh, um, the emperor asked for me.'

'And you were going to him without an escort?'

'I figured I would be faster this way.' She started picking up the documents.

'What are you doing with law books?'

'There is a matter I wish to discuss with his Grace.' She said finally getting all the papers together.

Kaien looked at her funnily before sighing. 'I'll escort you to his Grace.'

'You don't need to.'

'This arrow says otherwise. Come on.'

Rukia followed the captain and they flash stepped to their destination.

'Come in.' came Byakuya's voice as Kaien knocked on the door.

'Your Grace. I brought lady Rukia.'

'Very well, you may leave.' Shiba retreated and Rukia was left alone with Byakuya who was frowning at her.

'Good evening your Grace. I was looking for you.'

'What happened?' he asked going to her. She looked horrible. She had dust on her clothes, her kimono was slightly torn at her elbow and she had cobwebs in her hair, but her eyes shined with determination.

'Well, you gave me the job to look over the social services and laws and such, and well there is a problem and I found it! The old law from over 300 years ago, it wasn't amended to take into account the changes from 50 years ago and so the funds allocated to the orphanages and schools and such never reached those institutions. They have been running on donations alone and they are in serious need of that money. If you could-'

'Rukia, what happened to you?'

Rukia stopped and looked at him confused before looking down on her clothes. They were dirty.

'Oh, you mean this? Well I was rushing to get here and captain Kaien knocked me out of the way of a poisonous arrow. I fell so, I guess I am a bit dirty.' She looked at her elbow which was bleeding but only slightly. Byakuya was out of his chair and next to her in an instant. Her elbow in his hand.

'It's not a big deal. The law-'

'You're hurt.'

'I've had worse. Training with captain Sui-Feng puts scratches into perspective. I'll get it cleaned later. So, will you change the old law?'

Byakuya looked at her disapprovingly. She was hurt, she had almost been killed if what she was saying is true, and she acted as if it was no big deal, and going on and on about a law. What was wrong with this girl?

'Go get cleaned up. Did you fall in a nest of spiders too?'

Huh? Byakuya took out some spider webs from her hair.

Rukia blinked before laughing then she stopped abruptly realizing she was acting way too familiar.

'I am sorry your grace.' She bowed low. 'I got them from the old archives when I was looking for these documents.' She shifted the papers in her hand.

Byakuya's frown deepened. She went in the old archives? What had this girl been doing this past week?

'I'll go clean myself.' She turned towards the door thinking to return to the concubine's palace.

'Where do you think you're going?'

'Um-'

'Bathroom is on the left.'

Rukia's eyes widened. Did he mean she was to use his own bathroom?

'But-'

'Leave the documents with me.' And he took the papers from her.

Rukia nodded and rushed towards the bathroom and closed the door behind her. The bathroom was huge, with a pool like bathtub with clear steaming water. She decided she had better clean herself thoroughly after all, when she spotted herself in the mirror she really did look horrible. Not to mention if she took her time, she would have to meet with Byakuya later rather than sooner.

One hour later she emerged from the pool feeling thoroughly relaxed when she realized, she had no clothes but her old ones, and they were too dirty to even consider putting back on. She looked around and spotted a bath robe. Later she would blame her being tired and the hot vapors making her dizy and definitely not thinking straight for her decision. But if she were to be honest, she wanted to feel how the soft fabric felt on her skin. She put the robe on and tied it around her waist. It was much biger than her but tightening the knot and rolling the slieves a little and it looked almost decent, except for the long part that trailed behind her. She got out of the bathroom.

* * *

_A/N: This will be the last update with a T rating. From the next chapter onward I will try my hand in writing some mature content. So I leave the warning here._

_Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


End file.
